A Man After Midnight
by cottoncandyprincess
Summary: kanae went through alot in her past, but she doesn't remember any of it. what will happen when she sees the man who once was a lover but also same man who killed off her new family. will they start over fresh or will her momeries come back and ruin them?(this is a bdsm story as well)
1. Chapter 1

(this is an itachi love story i don't own anyone but kanae and maybe some other people. if i'm going to add a person i'll put info about them at the end of the stories they are in. i'm going to start the story off from when you were younger to show you what all is going on so you know your past and such but i'm not going to show you ALL of it. hope you enjoy and if there is anything you don't like about it please let me know so i can fix it)

name:kanae(i will come up with a last name soon sorrys)  
>age:5(for now you'll get older trust me)<br>looks:-younger form-blonde hair and blue eyes: -older form- golden hair with bright ice blue eyes:  
>likes: music and dancing and singing:<br>info: you are from the hidden village of dance&music(i doubt there is one in naruto) your village teaches ninjaing by dance. everything you would know is by dance. but you never got to learn by teachers you had to learn yourself.(the story is explain everything)

/story starts/  
>the sun was high in the sky and you rode on your mother's back, you had took a nap early and now you finally woke up. "ah kanae your awake. how you feel sweetie?" your mother smiled as you rubbed your eyes. "alittle hungry." you mumbled with sleepiness in your voice. "ok wanna sit and eat?" your mom sat you down and pulled out food. you two ate and enjoyed the view of the little bunnies running about and birds singing thier songs. "mom where are we going?" you looked up at her. she shallowed her food and smiled "we going to stay with a friend for awhile in the uchiha clan, mommy's best friend is a uchiha and they invited us to stay for awhile." she patted your head. "is daddy going to be there when we get there?" you asked again. your mother shook her head, "no daddy has...business to take care of first, he said when business is done that he'll come meet us and we can go back home." your mother gave you another smile and cleaned your face. "you need to quit being so messy, how do you expect to get a boyfriend with a dirty face." she giggled when you made a disgusted face. "boys are gross mom, daddy said never let a boy kiss you til your married. isn't that what you and daddy did?" you smiled and looked up. "oh yes sweetie mommy thought boys were gross too then daddy married mommy and now i kiss daddy all the time." she laughed. "yea...i'm going to marry someone just like daddy, someone brave and strong, the best ninja in the world." you stood up and flexed your arms making your mother laugh some more. "alright little one time to start moving on." you took your mother's hand and walked forward on the dirt trail.<p>

soon it was night and your mother said you two would rest for the night and in the morning you should be at the clan. you nod and went to help your mother look for fire wood. when you came back you waited for mother to come back, but after awhile she didn't show up. "mommy?...maybe she had to potty...or maybe she found a river or lake and is fishing. yeah i'll wait for mommy to come back, mommy wouldn't leave me." you whispered to yourself curling up into a blanket. seconds turned into minutes and then minutes turned into hours. you shivered and sniffled. "maybe...mommy got lost..." you wiped the tears out of your eyes and soon you heard rustling in the bushes. you grabbed a thorwing knife out of your mom's bag and stood up. "mommy...is that you?" you whimpered shaking with cold and fear. soon you heard a low growl and you screamed and took off running as fast as your legs would take you.

/uchiha guards/  
>just like any other night, maybe sure no one in without permission and just stay up every night, really quite boring. "hey whats up with you?" my partner asked handing me some coffee to help me stay up. "nothing thats what up, just bored." you mumbled. it was midnight and soon the other two guards would come and trade spots while you rest some and got lunch. you sighed when you saw them walk up to you. as soon as you stood you heard a little scream, a child scream. you turn to see a little teary face girl running toward the gate. you kneel down and she ran into your arms. "h..help me..something is after me..and..and mommy..is lost out there. please..help." the little girl sobbed and clinged to your shirt. "you two go see what was chasing her and see if you can find her mother, i'm going to take her to the sensai to see what we should do." you ordered the other two who just arrived and they were off. you picked up the small child and you and your partner took off to your sensai's house, he might be asleep but this was very important.<p>

you knocked on the sensai's door. he anwser grumpy-like and glaring down at you. "what is the meaning of this waking up my family at this time." he snapped then looked down in your arms at the crying child. "what's going on..." he asked. he stepped aside and let you and your partner in. "sorry for waking up your family but we need to talk about her..." you placed the little girl on the couch but she clinged to you so you sat down with her. sensai went to get his wife. she came in and picked up the child cooing her that things will be fine and rocked her. "go lay her on out bed and let her rest when she falls asleep." sensai whispered to his wife and she nodded and walked out of the room.

"so what happened?" sensai asked. "we were out watching the gate like you asked us for our training and to help the older guards and when it was time for us to switch she was screaming and running for the gate telling us something was chasing her and that her mother was missing." you told him. he nod and sighed. "we'll take her the the head leader's and see what we can do with her...til then...i don't know what to do." he looked down. "i'll take her...she can stay in my room since you messed up my sleep habit with this guard stuff." you glared and he just chuckled alittle. "daiki. for a trouble maker your a big softy." he smiled. "yea...well keep that between us, i have a rep. you know." he laughed at you and patted your back. "alright take her with you and we'll take her to the head leader's tomorrow."

you walked to the sensai's room and the child was fast asleep, the sensai's wife smiled. "she very tired. as soon as i laid her down she fell asleep." she smoothed the child's hair and smile. "mrs...why don't you can sensai try for a child?" you asked walking over the child picking her up. sensai's wife just smiled and shook her head. "he doesn't think we're ready just yet." she looked down alittle. "well he better hurry up and get ready, he is getting old and by the time he gets ready there be nothing but dust." you joked making her laugh alittle. "i heard that daiki." you heard sensai mumbled. you laughed and said your goodbyes. you carried the young girl to your house.

you stepped inside and placed the young girl on your bed and went into the kitchen for lunch. you sat down and heard little sniffles you looked up to see the little girl rubbing her eyes. "w..wh..where's my mommy?" she whimpered you stood up and walked over to her kneeling down and wiped her tears. "hey its ok. we'll find her, i'll take care of you til we do, i'm daiki whats yours?" i asked giving her a sweet smile. "k..kanae" she whimpered some more. "well kanae. i'll take care of you i'll be like a big brother." you patted her head and she gave a tiny smile with a sniffle. "now you must be hungry and sleepy, how about i make us some ramen and get some rest." you smiled and she nodded. you then made ramen and sat in bed as she fell asleep again. you smiled and smoothed her hair some and closed your eyes to get as much sleep as you could before taking her to the head leaders in the morning.

/ characters info/

name:daiki uchiha:  
>age:15:<br>looks:short spikey black hair with dark gray eyes.:  
>like: cause trouble making prank:<br>info:is a ninja in training and lives on his own, he is a trouble maker who tried to act tough but he is a big softy and is very kind and smart.:

name:akira:  
>age:25:<br>looks:long golden hair with deep black eyes:  
>like: music and nature:<br>info: akira is your mother, she went missing while traveling with you to a friend's house(more info will show up in the story)

(i hope this story is good so far and if there is anything you think i could fix please let me know)


	2. Chapter 2

/kanae/  
>i woke up slowly and turn to see daiki snoring. i whimpered alittle but snuggled up to him. he looked down slowly and wrapped his arm around me. "hey morning kanae, ready to go see the head leaders and see if they can find your mother." he yawned. you nod and got out of bed. your clothes were dirty and your eyes watered up. "aww kanae what's wrong...?" daiki kneeled down and looked at you. "my clothes...their dirty..." you sniffled and whimpered. he handed you one of his smaller shirts and you slid it on and he put your clothes in the washer. "and they should be clean when we get back." he smiled and patted your head.<p>

the way to the head leaders wasn't too far everyone staring at you made you blush though. so far that you know of your the only person that didn't have dark hair and eyes. daiki looked around and noticed they were staring at you. "don't worry kanae, i think they're mainly jealous cause they don't look as pretty as you." daiki laughed as i blushed more. he picked me up and places me on his shoulders. you saw some older kids laughing at daiki but daiki just smiled and walked all tall and mighty. "daiki they were laughing at you...arn't you mad?" you whispered and he just laughed. "kanae when you get older the only reason people make fun of you is cause they have nothing better to do with their lives. so let them laugh, cause in the end the world will laugh at them." he smiled.

you finally reached a large building and daiki sat you down and took your hand. "don't worry i'll be there is you need me." he squeezed your hand and you nod. you walked in and they told you to take a seat. a younger looking man smiled and stood up. "hello sweetie, do you mind telling us your name?" he asked still smiling. "its kanae...sir." your mother always told you to be nice. "and your last name?" he asked. "i...i can't say it it really long and it starts with-" before you could say the guards who went out looking for your mother last night came in carrying something huge. "sir we found the thing that scared the little girl but we couldn't find her mother." with that they dropped the huge item which turned to be a huge wolf. you scream. "DAIKI DAIKI AHHH." daiki rushed to your side and held you tight. "its alright kanae its dead it won't hurt you." he whispered.

and older leader walked up to it and scanned it. "looks to be the kind of wolves the yamamoto clan raise for sreach and hunting." you looked at the wolf shaking in fear that it might jump back to life and attack you. "kanae...what were you doing before your mother went missing?" the old one spoke. "we came to see one of mommy's friends and stay here til daddy was done with business." you said. they looked at each other and nod. "daiki do you mind taking care of her while we going warn her villiage that her mother is missing?" you looked at daiki and he nod. "yes i will."

daiki picked you up and walked back home with you. you looked down the whole way back. "aww kanae what's wrong now?" he kneeled down and turned you toward him. "they can't find my mommy...i miss my mommy." i cried covering my face. he picked you up and held you close. "we'll find her, i promise. i sure she is worried just as much as you are. but i bet she would want you to be strong and be brave and not cry. don't you think?" he whispered. i sniffled and nod wiping my eyes. he smiled. "hey..i'll be here for you, i'm your new older brother." you looked up and hugged.

you got home and daiki made ramen and put your clothes into the dryer. "hey when your clothes dry how about i take you to the park while i train with sensai, i won't be too far and there's be littler kids you can play with." he smiled when your eyes lit up alittle. "ok." you smiled alittle finishing your food. soon daiki took out your clothes and handed them to you. "here you go all clean and warm. maybe you should shower though." you were alittle dirty. he laughed as you blushed feeling your face for dirt and such. he went and started the bath water for you and pushed you into the bathroom. "just call my name with your ready ok?" he smiled and closed the door. you cleaned your face and washed your hair, you then got out and dryed off and put on your clothes. "ok daiki i'm ready." you called out. he turned and smiled. "ok, and don't worry i'll go get you some new clothes next time i get paid." you smiled alittle and nod.

he walked with you to the park and your eyes lit up brightly. a huge park with all kinds of child young ones and old ones. "alright go play and i'll be in that big open area training with sensai." daiki point over to where a big open area was near a lake. you nod and ran over the the swings and sat on it. you swung you feet but you didn't get very high but it was good enough for you. "who she? she looks weird. how come she has blonde hair. whats up with her eyes, their blue...must be still young and her eyes haven't turned black yet." you heard kid whisper knowing they were talking about you. you stopped swinging your feet and just looked down. so they walked away from you and you were left alone. on the swings.

"excuse me..." you looked up to see a young boy maybe just a year older than you. "y..yes?" you asked looking down alittle but not taking your eyes off the boy. "you...wanna play? with me?" the boy asked blushing slightly handing his hand out for you to grab. you blushed and nod taking his hand. he smiled at you and tugged you over to the play ground. "whats your name?" he asked hanging from the monkey bars with you, you two were seeing who could stay up with the longest. "its kanae ow, whats yours?" you asked trying to hang on for dear life. "mine ow is itachi." he wince out.

not too long itachi let go and fell. "wow kanae you must be really strong." itachi said rubbing his sore hands. "no...this really hurts...i'm just scared to let go." you whimpered feeling our hands slipping. "its ok kanae i'll catch you." itachi smiled reaching his arms out. "promise?" you asked looking down. "i promise." itachi smiled again. "ok..." you whimpers and let go, itachi caught you but fell over. "ahh itachi are you ok?" you looked up at him. "yea i'm ok, are you alright?" itachi smiled. "yea." you smiled back. "well when i get stronger i'll catch you whenever you fall, i'm going to become the strongest and bravest ninja in the world." he gave a cheesy smile and you laughed.

"kanae! its time to go." daiki came back sweaty and dirty. "ok. i have to go.." you pouted at itachi. "its ok we can play again." itachi smiled. you looked up and nod running over to daiki. "ready?" daiki smiled. "yep yep yep." you smiled back. he laughed and took your hand and head home. "so you make any friends?" daiki asked and you nodded. "yea me and itachi played and i had fun." you said cheery and a big smile on your face. "whoa kanae careful not to smile too much your cheeks might explode." you and daiki laughed. you two made it home and he showered and then you and he made ramen. "so you had run at the park?" daiki asked slupping his noodles. "mmhmm" you anwsered with your mouth full of noodles. "when do i get to go back?" you asked. "well when ever i have to train you can go to the park if its sunny." daiki smiled. "YAY!" you yelled.

later that night you fell asleep next to daiki's side and he smiled said his goodnights and fell asleep. maybe itachi will be at the park tomorrow and you couldn't wait to find out.

(hope you enjoyed, remember to leave a comment if i need fixing.)


	3. Chapter 3

5 years have past and you are now 10, you and itachi have become best of friends. some other kids even stop making fun of you but they still didn't talk to you or be your friend, but you didn't care you had itachi and he was everything a best friend should be. your mother was still not to found but you did what daiki said and stayed strong and hoped for the best. today was daiki birthday and you wanted to throw him a surprise party. you called up all his friends and itachi to help you out.

"ok that should go over there and his cake should be on the right." itachi said telling everyone where what should be and go. you were in the kitchen with daiki's girlfriend, jade, she was real pretty and she learn to get along with you alittle. "so jade, what do you think his favorite cake is?" you asked. "hmm...chocolate maybe..." she thought aloud. "chocolate with white iceing." she smiled. you nod and got the cake mix ready. "hey itachi how is everything in there?" you called out. "pretty good. no no that goes over there." itachi called back. you smiled. "does kanae like itachi?" jade teased nudging you. "WHAT no we're best friends." you blushed making jade laugh. "mmhmm i think you secertly like itachi." jade smiled

"ok everyone daiki will be home in 5 second everyone hide." you yelled and turned off the lights. soon you heard his house key jiggle as he unlocked the door. as he turned on the lights everyone jumped up and yelled. "SSUURRPPRRIISSEEE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAIKI!" he jumps alittle and laughed, you and jade ran up and hugged him tightly. "happy birthday daiki." you smiled "aww thanks guys." daiki smiled hugging you tightly then turning to kiss jade. we all partied and had ate, which daiki LOVED, and he opened his gifts. he opened your it was a bracelette with beads that spelt out "best brother ever". that seem took hit him in the heart cause it looked like he was abou to cry. he pulled you over and hugged you tightly. "kanae this means so much to me thanks you so much, i'll wear it every second of my life." daiki choked up trying not to cry. you smiled and hugged him back. "daiki you can cry if you need too." jade whispered. "yea...no...i have a rep." daiki looked up trying to look tough and manly but rubbed his eyes. you and jade laughed alittle.

after awhile everyone calm and daiki stood up. "can i have everyone's attention?" everyone looked at daiki and he made jade stand up. he held her hands and looked her in the eyes. "jade for the past 4 years you held helped me and kanae, and i can no longer be with you like this...so jade." he kneeled on one knee and pulled out a small black box. " jade it would be the greatest birthday gift if you said yes to becoming my wife." daiki opened the box showing a ring the shun in the light. jade choked back tears and nod. daiki put the ring on her finger and stood up hugging and kissing her. everyone cheered and you smiled.

soon everyone left and you, jade, daiki, and itachi cleaned the house. "thanks guys this means alot to me." daiki smiled. "you desreve it daiki." you and jade smiled. "hey kanae..itachi...why don't you two go the park for alittle bit while the sun is still up." you looked at jade weirdly but you nod. "sure come one itachi." you grabbed itachi hand and pulled him out the door. but when you closed the door you heard. "so daiki...i haven't gave my gift to you just yet." jade said and you heard daiki chuckle.

/kanae/  
>itachi pulled you away from the door. "come one kanae." itachi smiled and you two walked to the park. you smiled and ran to the swings. you sat there and waited for itachi to take the other swing but instead he started pushing you. you laughed and smiled. soon he grab the swing and hugged you tightly. "kanae..." itachi whisper. "yes itachi?" you asked looking up at him. "i...nevermind." itachi let go and looked away. you got up and took his hand "itachi...tell me. i won't run away or judge you." you smiled. "promise..." itachi eyed you and you nod.<p>

"ok...i really like you kanae...and i don't wanna be best friends anymore...i wanna be more than that." he then pinned you to a nearby tree and looked deeply into your eyes. this made you blush deeply but you couldn't look away. "kanae...i want you to be my girl...please?" itachi asked blushing slightly. you blushed more and smiles. "you want me to be your girl...?" you asked. "yes...i been dreaming about us...where we hold hands, hug each other and kiss. and to be honest those dreams make me the happiest...so will you help make those dreams come true?" itachi blushed even more and you smiled and hugged him tightly. "yea itachi uchiha, i will be your girl." you whispered feeling his arm wrap around you tightly.

you looked up into his eyes as he did the same to you. and you both slowly leaned toward each other. just before your lips touched you heard daiki's voice. "kanae! itachi! come on i'm take you two out with me and jade for lunch!" he yelled. you heard itachi growl and it made you giggle. "come on itachi." you kissed his cheek and took his hand, dragging the red faced itachi to where daiki was. "what were you two doing over there?" jade smirked at the red face itachi. "nothing just talking." you said smiling. "well you seem really happy about something kanae." daiki eyed you up and down. "oh you have no idea." you gave a cheesy smile.

you helped daiki and jade look for a new house since there was barely even room for you and daiki. itachi's father offered to help build a dream house for free since you and itachi known each other since you first met. "thats nice of you sir, but i don't think i could accept such an offer, for free." daiki smiled. daiki hated when people did thing for you and him and expected nothing in return. you hated it too thats why you had daiki and itachi teach you the ways of the ninja so you could go on missions and earn money, but for some reason you weren't doing good for now you help run the flower shop and the bakery. "daiki please its a gift and if you feel the need to pay me back we could talk about a payment of some sort."

daiki smiled alittle more. "i would like to talk about an payment if i do take your offer." you smiled too. "and i'll help with the payment also." itachi's dad shook his head. "no kanae i couldn't possible do that to you." he smiled. "well...too bad whatever the payment is i'll help." you stuck your tongue out and daiki laughed. "kanae thats your money i don't want to wasting it on the payment or house." daiki patted your head. "yeah...its MY money, i'll do as i please, and i will help pay for the payment if i have to kick your ass." you glared at daiki. "how? you can barely throw a throwing knife." daiki laughed at you blushed. "shut up..." you mumbled.

daiki and itachi's dad made a argeement but daiki didn't tell you about it was. they still don't think you should know. "oh come on daiki i really want to help, please?" you gave a puppy face that always got to daiki no matter what. he put his hand over you face "puppy face doesn't work if i can't see it." he laugh when you started swinging your arms and legs. "ok ok i'll make you a deal. if you can hit 10 targets with throwing knives, i'll tell you." he smiled. you growled at him and went home to grab your throwing knives. you knew you were no good at being a ninja but you had to try, daiki WILL not be making those payments alone.

you went to the training grounds and set up all the targets, you simply just tried throwing the knife at the target but missed. you tried tossing it maybe you just have to learn aiming first, but still missed. you were getting upset and threw all of them...not a single one even grazed the target. "UGH THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" you yelled falling to the ground. "i'll never get it..." you mumbled and turned on your ipod and picked up your knife, feeling upset by just looking at it you just threw it, and it hit the target, bulleyes. soon you started dancing and being able to hit most of the target. "i can totally be like...the dancing ninja...i wonder if i can fight while dancing..." you wondered to yourself. "we'll see tomorrow." you said smiling.

/character info/  
>name:jade uchiha:<br>age:19:  
>looks:dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes.:<br>likes:cooking and singing:

(hope you like it so far remember if there is something you think i should fix let me know)


	4. Chapter 4

(hope you like my story so far cause i plan on trying to make this story a very LONG story about you and itachi)

you ran home as fast as you could, you were happy not only were you able you throw a throwing knife you actually hit a target! now the difference of why you happy for 1 target, you hit a target back then you wouldn't even throw a rock at the ground. you kicked down the door makes jade and daiki jump. "DAIKI I HIT A TARGET I HIT ONE TOMORROW YOUR GOING TO WATCH ME!" you yelled pointing your finger at daiki. "um...ok kanae..." daiki said awkwardly. after you realised what happend, you look to see daiki half naked and jade's shirt on the floor. "oh...oh god i am so sorry i'm going...i'm just gonna go train some more..." you said covering your eyes and walking to the door. "yeah...thanks kanae..." daiki mumbled.

you laughed to yourself of what happened as you practiced more, the sun started to set some but you weren't done, you were happy and hyper to be tired. you sat down for a minute to get a drink of water and relaxed you feet in the water. you smiled to yourself, you were happy for yourself and you finally could be a ninja and now itachi can help also now that he passed the chunin exams. your teachers couldn't teach you and said to let you learn on your own and hopefully they'll let you take all the exams. hopefully itachi is keeping his part of the deal since you are now getting closer to becoming ninja. you smiled to yourself remembering itachi's deal to you.

/flashback a 1 year ago/  
><em>itachi has passed the chunin exams and his parents invited you and daiki and jade to throw a small party for him, you were upset cause all the teacher taught everything they could to you and you couldn't do anything right. "i'm not going!" you yelled sitting under that blankets pouting. "come on kanae, its for itachi, your best friend, you don't want to let him down." jade called out from behind the door. "i don't care, its not fair, no matter what i do i'll never get to be a ninja!" you yelled tears were coming down your cheek. soon you heard a knock on the door. "kanae...?" you heard itachi's voice. "go away!" you called out. you heard the door unlock and shut. itachi was always sneaky and learned to unlock any door. "kanae...it would mean alot to me if my best friend came to the party..." itachi sat on the bed and pulled the blanket off of you.<em>

_"i don't care, you always been , i'll never get to be a ninja like everyone else, i'll be stuck being a girl with no life!" you yelled. "is that why you are acting this way...?" itachi asked. you looked away and felt itachi grab your hand. "kanae, i'll help you become a ninja, but we need to find to teach you the beginning steps, once we get those down i'll help you in any shape or form. remember...i'm going to be the strongest bravest ninja in the world. you couldn't ask for a better teacher." itachi smiled and you smiled alittle back. "promise?" you asked. "i promise" itachi hugged you. "now come on your going to miss the party and sasuke is looking forward to seeing his best babysitter." itachi laughed and you smiled.  
>_end of flashback/

"what are you smiling for freak?" you heard a voice. you looked up to see itachi's friend shisui. shisui never really liked you, he only put up with you when itachi was around cause you were his best friend. "that's none of your business shisui, why are you here if i may ask." you glared at him. "i'm here to practiced training with itachi, why are you here?" he ask glaring at you. "i finally found a way to help me become a ninja so i was practicing some." you smirked to yourself. sure you were way behind and everyone a better than you, but you know were able to learn and no one was going to ruin that happiness for you. "thats nice to hear, now you are not so useless anymore." shisui said blankly. "whatever shisui, i know you hate me, you never liked me since we first met." you scoff getting up and putting your shoes on.

"can you blame me? your not one of us, you are not a uchiha and never will be." shisui glared as you picked up your knives. "i know i'm not, i don't need someone like you to tell me this when i known this ever since i got here." you glared back. he smirked and walked past you. "go home freak. you may be welcome in itachi's world, but in the real your not welcome, your own mother even didn't want you, daiki only like you cause he was trying to get that girl's attention. i think even itachi is only using you to get some other girl attention, you know i saw them kissing when he acted so sad having a friend like you." he smirked more as he turned to see your eyes filled with hate and hurt. "you should just leave this place, better yet you should just die, that'll make you useful for once..." shisui chuckled alittle. you put your headphones in your ear and turned on the music.

as soon as the music came on you threw a knife at him, it threw past him only cutting his cheek. he was shocked then he growled and ran at you throwing a kick to your face, you dodged it and slamed your elbow down into his leg. he called out in pain and fell down rubbing his leg. you then kicked his face sending him flying into the tree. soon you saw throwing knive fly at you, you dodged most of them but some managed to cut you and one stuck into your arm. you yelled in pain as you pulled out the knife. you growled when you looked up and couldn't find him. "just because you finally learn to fight, what makes you think you can beat me." you felt the cold blade to your neck. "i could easily kill you now...but your itachi's little pet and i don't want to hurt him..." shisui whispered.

"whats going on here?" you and shisui looked to see itachi wide eyeing both of you. shisui pushed you away and walked into tree. you just stood there staring at itachi, you felt tears form in your eyes. "kanae, your bleeding...what happened between you and shisui?" itachi walked over to you and looked at your arm, but you yanked your arm away from him. "don't touch me..." you mumbled. "kanae? whats wrong?" itachi asked tilting his head. "what did shisui do?" itachi started getting a little angry. "it doesn't matter..." you mumbled and walked past him. "kanae wait a minute." he grabbed your hand. "i know you two don't get along, he is only putting up with you cause your my girl, but what happen? i have a right to know." itachi growled.

you glared back at him and pulled you hand away from him. "don't touch me itachi...why don't you go suck face with that one girl your trying so hard to get with!" you yelled, the tears finally rolled down your cheek. "wh...what? kanae what are you talking about?" itachi yelled. you kicked itachi in the stomach and ran away. "UGH. wa...wait kanae!" itachi curled up in a ball from the pain from your kick. you ran as far as you could away from him. shisui's word repeated themselves in your head over and over. why...why me? my mom, daiki and jade, even itachi? why must i be hated by everyone. you ran to a cliff at the bottom was a large rocky river. "_jump...die...jump into the river, no one will miss you, no one." _a voice whispered in your head.

(hope you like it, leave a message if you think i should fix something)


	5. Chapter 5

(wow i'm doing pretty good so far keeping up with this story)

you sniffled and sob to yourself. you wanted so bad to jump, but you didn't want to leave anyone, not daiki, not jade, not itachi. itachi...you loved him...how could he do this to me. you stepped closer to the edge and stared out to the river, it was dark grey with black sharp rocks. you glupped and sat there thinking of what to do. should you just end your life...? its isn't like anyone would miss you, they might actually be better off without you...daiki and jade wouldn't have to find a new house and itachi and have that girl he been trying to get...you stood up and took a deep breath.

/itachi/  
>you stood up and watched kanae run away, you ran to daiki's house. "daiki i need your help please we need to hurry its kanae!" you yelled banging his door. soon daiki was at the door. "what happen to kanae?" daiki asked staring you in the face. "shisui said something to her and ran off somewhere and i need help finding her, please we have to hurry!" you yelled pulling his hand. he nod and told jade to help. soon you three where off, jade went to get itachi's father for help while you and daiki searched for her, you searched down low while daiki looked high leaping to tree to tree.<p>

"do you see her at all?" daiki called out. "no!" you yelled running as fast as you could. your heart was pounding, whatever shisui said to kanae you would kill him for it...you soon was caught up with your father and the ANBU. you smiled slightly and you all searched for kanae. after of running you slowled out running out of air. "KANAE DON'T DO THIS STEP AWAY FROM THE EDGE!" you heard jade's voice. you ran more til you found them. jade was a few yards away from kanae and kanae was on the edge of the cliff. "KANAE!" you yelled running to her. "IATCHI STOP!" jade grabbed you arms.

"what let go of me i need to go to kanae!" you yelled struggling against jade grip. "itachi she threaten me if i came closer she would jump..." jade mumble to you. you stopped struggling soon everyone showed up. jade put her hand up to tell everyone not to move. "kanae...what are you thinking?" daiki asked. "i'm thinking about dying...i'm not welcome here..." kanae mumbled. "kanae don't say such things. we're your family daiki is your brother and i'm going to be your sister. please let just go home and forget this ever happened." jade said trying to sound motherly but you can hear the fear in her voice.

"daiki doesn't want me...he only use me to gets jade attention..."kanae sniffled. "shut up kanae, thats not truth kanae your my little sister and i will not let you kill yourself of whatever shisui said to you!" daiki yelled. "kanae...please...lets talk about this just come over here..." you got loose from jade's grip and slowly walked over to kanae. "itachi-" jade called out but you hushed you. "kanae we been best friend's for 5 years i don't want to lose you." you whispered. kanae turned slowly to look at you, her bloodshot eyes and red face stared at you. "don't come any closer itachi...i'll jump." she threat getting even closer to the edge.

"please kanae...i don't want to lose you, i'll wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died right now..." you reached out a hand and slowly stepped toward her. "kanae whatever shisui said about us...about me isn't true i mean that with all my heart." you smiled to her. she sniffled and reached out for you. you took her hand and pulled her close to you and held her as she cried. everyone cheer and cried, but you heard crackling and felt a slight rumble. "ITACHI THE CLIFF IS ABOUT TO FALL!" you heard your dad yell out. before you could done anything the cliff broke apart and fell into the water.

/daiki/  
>"KANAE! ITACHI!" you yelled as you and jade ran to the edge. you look to see where they were, soon itachi popped out of the water, but kanae was no where to be found. "KANAE! KANAE WHERE ARE YOU? KANAE!" you heard itachi calling out as the currents carried him down the water. "oh no daiki...what do we do?" jade asked crying. "i..i don't know..." you mutter. you stood up and started running on the edge following itachi in the water looking for kanae. "KANAE!" you called out along with itachi. soon you were stopped at another cliff which was like a huge waterfall.<p>

"ITACHI GET OUT OF THE WATER!" you called out as he looked and started swimming toward the edge of the river. "I..ITACHI!" you and itachi look to see kanae being carried down the river. "KANAE! REACH FOR MY HAND!" itachi called out and reached his hand out for kanae. their hands almost reached before she was carried away from him. "damnit..." you mumble and before you could jump into the water you heard itachi make a splash and swim for kanae. he reached her and pulled her close. right before they fell over the waterfall you noticed itachi had grabbed a vine and was hanging on to it.

"DAIKI HELP! I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THIS VINE WILL LAST!" itachi called trying to keep a grip on the vine and a grip on kanae. you nod and ran to the anbu asking to rope you climb down the edge and tied one end of the rope the a rock and held on to the other end. "ok hang on guys i'm coming!" you called out swimming to them. soon you finally reached them and grabbed ahold of itachi's arm. "ok i got you, let go of the vine!" you yelled pulling them to you. itachi started pulling himself to the edge and started pulling the rope dragging you and kanae.

soon you and kanae were out of the water. "DAIKI! KANAE! ITACHI!" you looked up to see jade running toward you three. itachi was out of engry and was laying on the ground panting. kanae wasn't moving..."kanae..." you crawled over to her and listened to her heart. it was beating but she wasn't breathing. "move!" jade said kneeling down to kanae and started doing c.p.r "come on kanae..." you mumbled. jade tried one more time before kanae shot up and coughing and choking for air. you smiled and pulled kanae close. "kanae...please don't ever do this to me again...ever." you whispered.

/kanae/  
>you were shaking, you were cold and wet, and all the has happened as spooked you. you clinged onto daiki and sobbed loudly. "its ok kanae, you are ok, itachi is ok too." daiki hugged you tightly and rocked you slowly. itachi turned his head and and looked at you. you crawled slowly to him and laid your head on his chest. "i'm so sorry itachi...please forgive me." you cried. he wrapped his arm around you. "shhh kanae...its not your fault, you were confused and hurt. i don't blame you for anything that has happened." itachi whispered. you snuggled against him both of you out of engry.<p>

jade picked you up and daiki picked up itachi and carried you both up the side of the cliff. soon you four were walking toward the others you were crying on jade shoulder and itachi had fallen asleep. "are they ok?" itachi's dad ran over to us taking itachi into his arms. "i think the are ok, we can take them to the hospitle. but i think they are just in shock and out of engry." daiki whispered taking you from jade and carried you now. "i can take them to the doctors tomorrow if you like sir." jade spoke smoothing your hair. "can you please? i don't what these two having injuries or colds." itachi's dad whispered.

"i'm sorry..."you mumbled to itachi's dad. "kanae...whatever shisui's said to you was a lie, you are 100% welcome here, i am upset at what all has happened but it is not toward you." itachi's dad rubbed your cheek. "we should start heading home and put you two in warm clothes and bed." jade whispered smiling slightly that you were ok. "yes we should, jade i'll see you tomorrow when you pick up itachi." itachi's dad nodded and turned to walk home. daiki smiled and started walking home. "kanae, whatever shisui said about me isn't true, i love you as my own sister and no one will change that." daiki whipers.

you sniffled and hide your face on his chest and cried some more. you could have killed daiki and itachi and yourself, and itachi and daiki risk their lives for you. you hugged him. "i love you daiki, i'm sorry for what happened it won't happen again, i promise." you cried. "its ok kanae, i plan on find shisui though...i plan on having a few words with him." daiki growled. "daiki you can worry about him later. let go home and forget any of this happened." jade smiled some. "kanae, next time come to me, ok? no matter what, i'm going to be your sister and that's what sisters do, they take care of each other." jade smoothed your hair and kissed your forhead. you sniffled and nod. soon you fell asleep on the way home. you prayed tomorrow itachi and you won't forget everything.

(hoped you enjoyed)


	6. Chapter 6

/jade/  
>you woke up and showered, you made daiki coffee and went to wake kanae up. "kanae...sweetie get ready, we need to go to the doctor." you whispered shaking her slightly. you heard her sniffle and coughing, great...you sighed. you heard the front door knocking. you heard daiki awnser. "oh itachi? how are you feeling?" you heard daiki asked, itachi responded with coughing and sniffles. "itachi...jade was going to meet you at your house." daiki sighed letting itachi in. "i couldn't take a risk for sasuke getting sick so i met you guys instead." itachi coughed. you shook you head and told itachi to lay in the bed with kanae.<p>

itachi laid under the blankets with her. you smiled when they both looked so miserable together it was too cute. "i'll call the doctor to come over here, its bad enough itachi walked over here." daiki whispered to you, you knocked went to the kitchen to make them some soup. you hummed and daiki wrapped his arms around your waist. "the doctor will be here shortly." daiki whispered into your neck. you smiled and kept humming. you brought the soup to the kids and they said thanks, you then asked daiki to bring the tv into the room so the kids don't get so bored. he argeed and set up the tv and handed the remote to itachi.

itachi found cartoons and him and kanae ate their soup and watchs the toons. you smiled and told them to call if they need anything. they nodded. you and daiki snuggled on the couch as you two read a book together he read aloud, he had such a nice voice, sent chills up your spine sometimes. you blushed when he noticed you shivered. he chuckled and started running his finger tips along your arms making you shiver some more, he knew what got you hot and he planned on getting you very hot. he chuckled deeply and put the book down running his finger tip along your sides and stomach. "daiki...don't not while the kids are sick." you whispered

"you don't want me to stop though, i can hear it in your voice." he whispered in your ear. he was right, it felt too good for him to stop. "please...i'll make it up to you if you stop now." you whimpered when his hand went up your shirt. before he could do anything you noth heard a knock on the door. "oh the doctor is here!" you jumped up fixing your shirt and went to the door. you heard daiki growl and laughed to yourself. you opened the door and you welcomed in the doctor. "evening doctor the children are right this way." you smiled and walked him to the door. "guys the doctor is here, he going to check you and give you something for your colds." you smiled.

/itachi/  
>you turned off the tv and looked at the doctor. "aww we were at the funny part..." kanae whined and then coughed. the doctor smiled and sat in the chair and told you and kanae to sit on the edge of the bed. you and her did so and he checked her 1st then you. "hmmm you both must have swallowed some of the water in the river, kanae's lungs some infected and you itachi just seem to have a little cold from it. you both will be given a shot and you two should rest some." said the doctor digging into his bag. he gave you a shot 1st, it pinched alittle and whatever he gave you had a hot feeling to it.<p>

"ok kanae. your turn." the doctor got her shot ready. "NO!" kanae screamed running out of the room and stumbling to the bathroom. you and everyone sat there wide eyed. "um...kanae?" daiki asked walking over to the door. "NO I WILL NOT HAVE A SHOT YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" kanae screamed. daiki went to turn the doorknob but it was locked. "kanae! quit being a baby!" daiki yelled banging on the door. you sighed and stood up and walked over to the door, you unlocked it and daiki ran and grabbed kanae. "NO ITACHI YOU BACKSTABBER AHHHH!" kanae struggled but it didn't really effect daiki. he sat her down and held her tight.

"NOOOO!" kanae yelled as the doctor came closer, you walked up to her and kissed her cheek. she quit moving and blushed. "aanndd there you go, that wasn't so bad was it?" the doctor smiled. "what you're done?" kanae looked to see a smiley bandaid on her arm. "oh..." kanae blushed more. the doctor laughed and patted your head "good thinking."he said. you nod and laid in the bed. kanae snuggled under the blankets. you turned back on the tv when the doctor left. you looked over to kanae, when you did she blushed. you smirk and got close to her face resting your forehead on hers maing her blush more.

"aww whats wrong kanae?" you smirk looking deep into her eyes. "you know...you kissed my cheek." she whispered. you laughed alittle and hugged her. "kanae you are so cute." you felt her warm up some knowing that made her blush. she looked up at you and looked deep into your eyes, you placed your hand on her cheek and leaned closer to her, she closed her eyes and leaned in more. before your lips could touch. you both shot up and had a coughing fit. after the cough you two looked at each and blushed alot. you two then started laughing and hugged. "your the best itachi." kanae whispered then laid down and fell asleep. you smiled and kissed her forehead. "and you too my kanae."

you laid down and looked at the ceiling. you were happy kanae was alive, you thought about how life would be without her and your heart felt like it stopped and a huge pain in your chest. you looked over to kanae and pulled her close, the pain went away and you sighed. you couldn't live without her. you vowed to yourself that you would protect her no matter what the cost was even if it means your own life. you kisses her forehead and held her close. you coughed slightly and closed your eyes, you felt her cough slightly also but snuggled more to you making any space that was between you two disappeared. you blushed and smiled then soon fell asleep.

you woke to hear your father's voice "how are they feeling?" he asked opening the door quitely. "they seem to be sleeping peacefully a few cough here and there but that's about it." jade whispered. "thats good...do you guys mind watching him for awhile til he gets better? i don't know if what itachi has sasuke can get and younger kids get sicker easily." your dad asked sighing. "oh no problem sir, would you like me to come by and grab some of his things?" jade asked. he must agreed quitely. "ok i'll come by is alittle bit i'm going to wake them up and let them eat." jade smiled. you soon heard them walk away.

you got up and noticed the clock as said 9:00am you and kanae slept a while 24 hours! you just sat there in shock. whatever that doctor gave you and kanae knocked you out good...you looked over at kanae, she was still sound asleep. you smiled and got up to go to the bathroom. "ah itachi you're up. how do you feel? any better?" daiki looked up from the book he was reading. "not really..." you mumbled walking into the bathroom. you looked into the mirror. you were very pale with rosey cheeks from your fever. you sighed and washed cold water on your face and walked out to go back to the bedroom.

"itachi i'm making you and kanae lunch, you mind waking up kanae?" jade asked smiling. you nodded and walked back into the room. you climbed into the bed and shook kanae alittle. "hey kanae...kanae wake up, jade said its almost time to eat." you whispered. "noo 5 more minutes daiki." kanae whined and pulled the blankets over her head. you laughed alittle and yanked the blankets off her. "HEY I SAID 5 MINUTE DA-oh itachi." kanae blinked and smiled. you smiled back, "come on silly, its almost time to eat." she smiled and nodded rubbing some sleep out of her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

sorry it took so long guys, i had writes block

* * *

><p>kanae/  
><em>after waking up you felt alittle better. you looked and it was still dark out. you rolled over to see itachi but it he was gone. "i..itachi?" you whispered. you threw the blankets and stood up. "did i get taller?" you thought outloud. you looked at a mirror and gasped. your hair was longer and more golden, you eyes were colder blue like ice, and your body...it matured, you truely looked like a grown young woman. you felt around and sure enough this was your body. you were beautiful. soon you heard the door open so you turned. you jumped at the sight, you saw a man with a black and red clouded cloak his head was face down and his hair covered it so you couldn't see it. "um...hello?" you whispered.<em>

_he walked toward you soon he was right in front of you and you noticed he was tall if he stood stright up you most likely go to his shoulder. you looked up and he slowly look a you, you gasped. it was itachi and his dark eyes were red. "i..itachi?" you whispered again, he smirk and quickly grabbed your throat pinning you to the wall. you became scared and gripped his wrist that was holding you neck. "itachi! what are you doing?" you became panicked and struggled. he leaned in and kissed you softly. you stopped struggling and just stood there in shock. soon his hand that was on your throat slowly moved to the back of your neck pulling you closer. you started kissing him back gripping onto his cloak._

_he pulled away and suddenly gripped your hair, you let out a cry. "kanae." his voice was low and deep. he forced you to look up at him, he smirked. "you shall belong to me and only me kanae." he said taking out throwing knife and ripped open your shirt, slowly he start carving his name over the spot where your heart is, you screamed as he carved and carved. you blood ran down your chest and stomach. "ITACHI STOP!" you begged as you started to struggle. he growled and pinned you to the ground going over what he carved again. soon he got off of you and you lay there. "see kanae...i'll always be where you'll be, no matter what." he said then started to laugh. but under his laugh you head a voice. "kanae..kanae wake up! wake up!"_

/kanae awake/  
>you sat up fast. "kanae? are you ok?" daiki asked. "yeah...where's itachi?" you asked. "his father came and picked him up sine you two are feeling better." he said. you nodded and laid back down. "tomorrow, you have to work so be up and early." daiki said. "ok. night." you said and fall back asleep. you tossed and turned that night after that dream. soon it was time to go to work, so you got up and walked to work. "oh kanae, how are you feeling?" the sweet lady who let you work for her. "oh i'm ok ." you smile. "that boy itachi did a very brave thing." she said cupping your hand. you nodded knowing she meant him saving your life. "everyone i bet is gonna start treating him like a hero." you laughed, she laughed also.<p>

"oh i bet so too. now ms. rin's wedding is tomorrow and she wants these flowers." she handed you a list. "the last two you have to go out and hand pick. so i would do that first." she explained. "oh? ok i'll be right back then." you smiled and took two baskets. "ok be careful." she said. you nodded and walked to the garden, to pick the flowers. you hummed as you picked your flowers. "what song is that?" you heard a voice causing you to jump. you looked to see itachi. "oh god, you scared me." you giggled. "sorry, i stopped by to give you this." he said holding a blue rose. "oh itachi...where did you get that?" you asked as he placed it in your hair, he cut off the thorns.

"i found i while training." he said smile. "it reminded me of your blue eyes." he also said. you looked up and smiled. "thank you...its really pretty." you said. he leaned in and you leaned up to kiss him. but before your lips touched. "yo itachi, lets get a move on, sensai said you need to train more." hs teammate said coming out of no where. he growled. "i'll see you later kanae" itachi sighed. you giggled and nodded. "i have to get back to work anyways." you said picking up your basket of flowers and walked back to the shop. you giggles at the rose tickling your temple. "oh kanae.. pretty flower." said ms. lea. "thanks itachi got it for me." you smiles

"you two need to go get more so can sell them." she said smiling. you giggles. "ok i can ask him." you said and began working on the flowers. soon rin walked into the shop. "hello ms. rin." you greeted her with smile. "hello kanae, how are the flowers coming along?" she asked, you showed her everything. "these are perfect...thanks you so much." she hugged you. you smiled and nodded. she smiled and left. "you did good kanae." ms. lea said smiling. "thanks ms. lea." you said smiling back. you finished for the day and walked out, you turned to see itachi. "ready to go home?" he said smiling. you nodded and took his hand and walked home.

/2 years later/  
>you and daiki painted the house that itachi's father built for you and daiki. at the moment you and daiki were painting the new room for jade's soon-to-be baby. you were gonna be an aunt soon and you were happy. "kanae, go take a break ok? i got this." said daiki. you nodded and ran out to meet itachi for training. "hey itachi!" you smiled. normally he'd smile and hug you, bu today he seemed in a bad mood. "you ok?" you asked. "i'm fine, lets get started." he said with a stern voice. "o..ok" you mumbled. he taught you new things today, but he only yelled that you didn't so them right. "itachi i'm trying." you kanae said kinda whiny. "well try harder." he growled.<p>

"you know what...we'll do this later." you said walking to your bag. "where are you going?" he yelled. "home." you said putting in you head phones so you didn't have to listen to him, even with music you could still hear him yelling. "kanae, you get back here now...you better not be walking away from me...KANAE LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKIN TO YOU." you heard him before he grabbed your arm and turned him to you. you stared at him when you noiced his eyes. they were in mangekyo. you became scared and quickly pushed him away.

the only way he could get those eyes...he killed someone...close. you backed away then ran home as fast as you could. soon you made it home and looked around. "good...i'm alone." you whispered. you walked in and went into the kitchen where jade was cooking. "oh hi kanae. daiki wanted me to let you know that he will be on a mission for three days top since the baby will be due maybe next weekend. so we'll be here by ourselfs for the next few days." he said smiling. "ok jade..." you said still spooked. "you ok?" jade asked. "oh yes, i'm just...hungry and tired." you lied and ran into your room.

"oh..ok! dinner will be done soon." jade yelled. you showered real quick and changed. after you brushed your hair you heard a knock on the front door. "kanae! can you get that?" you heard jade yelled. "ok! you yelled back and ran to the door. as soon as you opened youwanted to slam it. "hello, kanae." itachi smirked. "what do you want?" you mumbled. "is tha anyway to talk to your boyfriends?" his smirk disappeared. "go away, after you acted today i'm wondering on our-" you were cut off. "kanae? whose at the do- oh hi itachi please come in." jade said smiling. "oh jade i do have a question for you and daiki." itachi said walking passed you sharing a smile to jade.

"oh i'm sorry itachi, daiki just left for a mission, he'll be back in three days though." jade smiled back and walked into the kitchen. "oh thats ok, i'll just ask you then." he whispered sharing a smirk. "oh ok, oh yeah kanae dinner will be ready soon, d you mind setting up the crib alitte before its ready?" jade asked you nodded and walked by itachi glaring. he chuckled. "oh jade please let me help you, moving round mus be hard right now since the baby is pretty much ready to be here." itachi smiled.

soon you were half way done with he crib so you went downstairs. "oh itachi thats so sweet, but i think its best if you wait for daiki to get back, if anything you have my blessings though." you heard jade. "oh..ok i guess i can wait. thank you jade." you heard itachi. you heard hm stand up and walk the front door. he turned to you up the stairs. he smirked and walked out. "jade, what did he want?" you asked waking into the kitchen. "oh its a secert." she giggled. you glared to the door. "oh dinner is done" she said smiling. you sat down and the food. you then went upstairs and finished the crib and the room. you then went into your room and went to bed, wondering what on earth itachi wanted.

* * *

><p>again sorry its late i had writing block and i been busy.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

(so sorry about the long wait)

later that night you finished the crib and ate your dinner with jade. "so...what did you and itachi talk about...?" you asked. "oh thats a surprise." she giggled. you growled alittle and put your dish in the sink. you walked up stairs and laid in your bed. you closed your eyes for a second then opened them to see itachi hovering over you. you tried to scream only to be muffled by his hand. "shhh, i just wanna talk about what happen today, ok?" he said. you glared at him but said nothing as he remove his hand. you pushed him off, "what did you and jade talk about..." you growled. "that has nothing to do with what i want to talk about so i'm not anwsering that" he said sitting on my bed. "i came to say i'm sorry for today. i been in a bad mood and i took it out on you." he said looking at you then down. you glared at him. "you been nothing but a jerk to me today itachi...how am i suppose to forgive you..." you asked. "i don't expect you to...i just wanted you to know i am sorry." he said standing up. "i'll leave you to sleep, you do have work in the morning. just...be ready for a big change soon." he said as he jumped out of your window.

you looked out to see him walk home, with a kid, a blue kid? you shook it off and laid back down into your bed. you tossed and turned all night going in and out of sleep. "this sucks..." you whispered. you looked at your clock. it was almost time to get up anyways. you got up and just took a long shower, let the warm water run down your body. you sighed and relaxed. washed your hair and body then got out to get dress. you tied up your hair and put on your work clothes. "morning kanae, do you want breakfast?" jade ask stirring something in the pot. "oh no thank you jade, i'll eat when i'm hungry." you smiled hugging her and ran out the door. you walked around the village, usually some people will ask for orders for tomorrow or on your way home. you got a few orders and told them that should be done tomorrow or later tonight. finally you walked into your store. "ah, kanae, please go out and get these flowers for me. we ran out this morning." "said "goodness, i'll be right on it." you said and ran out to the area where most of the flowers on the list would be. as you ran you passed people who you took orders from telling them that you had ran out of some flowers so their order would be alittle delayed. you then soon came upon the meadow of rainbows of flowers. you put your headphones as you picked flowers. you couldn't hear anything with how loud the music was.

after spending half of all day picking millions of flowers, you were finally done. the sun had just set and you were starving. "dang...should've had breakfast..." you mumbled as you walked home. it was real quite, really quite. you were getting scared, you walked into the shop. " ? i'm back! i'm sorry it took so long there were alo-" you dropped your casket of flowers and screamed. the sight you saw, laying in her own blood. "oh..oh god no. miss. lea! help! someone!" you yelled running home. "anyone please help me!" you screamed. you ran into your house and ran upstairs to look for jade, but you couldn't find her. "JADE PLEASE HELP ME!" you scream, sobbing. "they're dead kanae..." you heard a voice behind you. you turned to see itachi. "itachi!" you yelled and hugged him. "itachi is dead and i can't find jade and no one will help me and...and-" you stopped and backed up away from him. you looked at your hands, blood. you screamed and ran passed him. "help! anyone please help me!" you yelled running out of the village. "kanae wait!" before you could even think. you were tackled by itachi and flipped over to face him. "no itachi stop please! you begged struggling. "shhh kanae, i'm not gonna hurt you, as long as you listen to me." he whispered into your ear.

you whimpered. "itachi why?" you sodded trying to calm down. "i can't say kanae you wouldn't understand. one day i will. but if was for our own good." he said reaching for a throwing needle. "itachi no please!" you struggled. he yanked down your shirt showing your chest. then it hit you, your dream was a warning. "NO, NO ITACHI STOP IT NO" you kicked your feet and slapped him, but he was much stronger than you. he pinned you down with his knees and begin carving his named. sear painful screams echo throughout the night. you looked up at him seeing a tear run down his face and onto the carved named. it stung alittle and he dropped the needle. "_don't say it..please don't say it."_ you thought in your head. "i'll always be where you are...no matter what." he said ask he leaned in to kiss you. before he could you kneed him. he fell over groaning. you got up andran as fast as you could. the pain on your cheat sent shocking pains throughtout your body. it begin to rain, hard. you were cold and wet. trembling in fear and coldness. you began to feel weak. you ran alittle then stopped then ran alittle more. "he-help." your hoarse voice rang out. soon you saw lights. you looked closed to see a huge like village. you ran as fast as you can just before you reached the gate you slipped. slamming your head onto a rock. you reached out one last time. "plea..please help..me" you heard foot stepped and voices rushing to you. but before you could ask anything. everything went black.

/daiki/  
>you finished your mission early and was heading home. you reached the village and you felt like something was wrong. you rushed home the see a trail of blood running down the stair. "JADE! KANAE!" you yell running upstairs. "d..daiki" you heard a weak moan at the end of the stairs. "JADE!" you yelled knealing to her. "itachi...itachi did this...daiki i'm not going to make it..."she stained her words. "please..cut the baby out. save the baby." she said tears running down her eyes. you did as she said, not knowing yourself if jade would live or not. but the baby had to live. you gulped. "i'm sorry jade..." and you kissed her and cut open her stomach. she screamed loudly. you pulled the baby out and cut the cord then smack it, the baby began to scream. jade looked up and smiled. "it's a girl, jade...just what you wanted jade, a little girl." you said crying. "daiki be strong...for you and the baby..." jade said weakly. you placed the baby in her arms. "i'll name her...faith. that way you'll have faith with you and her." jade said kissing the baby. "please remember that mommy loves you, faith." she said in a whisper.<p>

jade soon closed her eyes. you took the baby from her arms. "jade...jade please...jade..i love you jade..i'll be strong. i'll be strong for us." you kissed her then picked up the baby. you went into kanae's room and wrapped the baby up in a blanket and get kanae picture of you and jade and kanae. "come on faith...we have to go." you said and ran as fast and carefully as you can to the hidden village if the leaf. you know some people there that would help you and faith. hopefully you'll find kanae there. you walked up to the gates. "can we help you?" a guard asked. "we need a place to stay...my clan was slaughtered me and my daughter that i know of are only alive ones...please help us." you said shivering from the rain. he let you in and another guard walked you to the hokage. "hello, welcome to the village of the leaf. how can i help you?" the hokage said. "please i don't ask much. i just need a place for me and my daughter. our clan was slaughtered, so far that i know me and my daughter are the only ones alive." you said. "was your clan the uchiha clan?" the hokage asked. you looked up and nod. "i see, a young boy came in asking if i could watch over his brother, sasuke i believe." he said. "itachi was here?!" you yelled scaring faith. you hushed her til she calm down. "yes, itachi. you seem to know him." hokage pour you and himself some tea. "yeah...he dating..my adopted sister...i don't know if she is alive or not." you said trying to hold back tears. "kanae? itachi mentioned something about his girlfriend. i haven't seen her yet, but his young brother is here." hokage said sipping his tea.

"i'll tell you want. if i get you a place, you, your daughter, and sasuke will live together. you can keep the same job i will sign you up for our missions and such. if i ever see kanae, i'll send her your way." hokage said looking through his paperwork. "oh thank you so much.i'll do my best." you thanked him. he smiled and handed you the papers, you saw that sasuke already signed it. you signed in your name and you wrote faith's name. he got up and walked to a door. behind the door was sasuke. "DAIKI!" he yelled runningup to you and hugging you. "hey sasuke, everything will be ok. i'll be sure of it, i'll take care of you and faith ok?" you kneeleddown and looked him in the eye. "ok, i'll have someone walkyou to the appartments for you three. you can stay in those til you can find a place that is bigger for you and the two little ones, faith will have to share a room with you daiki."said the hokage walking to the door where a person was standing. "thank you sir, thank you very much." you thanked him again and followed the gentleman to the appartments. it was still rainy but it wasn't as bad. "ok this is it, if you need anything don't be scared to find me or the hokage. we'll be happy to help. hokage also said you saw you around tomorrow after you rest. we'll buy you three a week worth of clothes includes work clothes and normal day clothes. you start work whenever you find me, i'll help you around til you get the hang of things." he said shaking your hand. "whats your name?" you asked? "kakashi." he smiled through his mask. "thank you so much kakashi." he nodded and disappearded. you closed the door and walked around the appartment.

it was a cute alittle two room appartment. you noticed someone put up a crib in the room for you. "ok sasuke...i guess i need to try and rest." you said. "ok...night daiki." he sighed and went into his room. you went into your room and laid down faith. "you are probable hungry...i'm sorry sweetie but daddy has no food for you right now..." just then there was a knock on the door. you went and anwsered it. it was kakashi with a box full of food and baby bottles of milk. "i thought you and everyone might be hungry." he smiled through his mask. "you know...i think we are. i'll go get everyone." you smiled. "hey sasuke, you hungry?" you asked. "yeah!" he yelled and ran out of his room and sat on the couch. kakashi handed him a bowl full of food while you went and got faith. "i made sure they were warm for her." kakashi said handing you a bottle. "thank you so much." you said feeding faith. "you know...they found someone who was still alive from the clan...maybe you'll know them." kakashi said fixing you a bowl so you could eat after faith. you looked up. "maybe...can we stop by tomorrow?" you asked. "sure sure, she's in the hospitle. they said she's in a coma." kakashi said. you nodded and went to put faith into her crib. you came back and ate your food. "well, i'm gonna head out. like i said if you need me,come find me. we'll go see who the girl is in the hospitle and out to lunch. you shook his hand and he left. you laid in your bed and watched faith twitch alittle in her sleep. you smiled and cried alittle, you missed jade and kanae, you sobbed yourself to sleep that night, clinging onto your pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

/kanae/  
>"get me some towels and blankets." you heard a voice. "yes sir." you heard another voice, a softer kid like one. "what happened?" the softer voice asked, "i was hunting near the leaf village. and she help asking for help." the the other voice. "you helped her, zabuza?" said the softer voice with a small giggle. "yeah yeah don't think i've gone soft, maybe she can help. wouldn't mind a girl around here." the one named zabuza said. you opened your eyes to see a man with his half his face covered and warps and a small boy, he kinda had a girl like look to him. "w..where am i?" you asked weakly. "you at the village of mist. i brought you here. you lost alot of blood so you need to rest. me and haku will watch over you." said the masked man, you took it to be zabuza. you shook your head no, but that gave you a head ach. "oww." you moaned. "i'll get her something for her head." the little boy, haku said as he ran into the other room. you stood up out of zabuza's arms. "i..i was running... i was running away from something, something bad." you said looking around trying to keep balance. "hey sit down." zabuza rushed to your side. "no, i...i need to go somewhere...i just..i just don't remember." you said looking around still. "...whats your names?" zabuza asked. "i..i..i don't remember." you said looking down. "listen, you need to rest. let us help you." zabuza said laying you on a bed. "but-" you trying to protest but he hushed you. "rest little one." he said. he covered your eyes with his big hands and before you could think, you were asleep.<p>

/itachi/  
>you waited awhile looking out for kanae, but you haven't seen her enter the village of leaf. you notice some ninja bringing in some uchiha people, but you knew they were wasting their time, their dead, or at least will be soon. you rushed to the hokage office without being noticed. "did she show up?" you asked. "who young itachi?" the hokage said sipping his tea. "don't play games, i told you that two people were coming in for help, sasuke my brother and kanae...my...my girlfriend." you stumbled on the last words. "sasuke showed up, along with daiki and his daughter." hokage pointed. you looked up, you forgot completely about daiki, let alone him and his daughter making it here without you knowing. "but i'm sorry itachi, i haven't seen the girl in the picture you gave me yet." you launched at him with a knife to his throat. "how do i know you arn't lying to me..." you said. he pulled out a paper with appartments and you saw sasuke's name, daiki and his daughter's name. but no kanae. you let go of the hokage. "look itachi...i know where you are going and i know who all the memebers...i'm sure i can get ahold of one of them to let you know about kanae when she shows up. but i can't go out and search for her when i don't know where to search..." he said brushing off the dirt you left on his cloak.<p>

you sat on the chair with your hands on your head looking down. what could have happened to her, i needed to explain to her what was going on. but now she's missing. "i'll look for her...give me that picture." you said. "i made copies. in case i did need to make a search." he hand you a paper with her name and age and picture. "itachi...don't think just beccause i'm letting get away with mass murder doesn't mean i'm happy with you...once you finish what you plan on...be ready to a long time in prison and maybe even death". you looked up, "that is if my brother doesn't get ahold of me 1st hokage" you said and with that you were gone, you would start your search when you got help. this alone will take years even with help...you only hope she is ok and taken care of.

you went back to the akatsuki headquaters. "ah itachi, welcome back. did everything go as planned?" said the leader. "no...no its didn't...kanae is missing...and i want you and the memebers to help." you said handed him the paper. "make copies. tomorrow i want to search every village, huge and small. start off with the small ones. ask people who live in the forest, moutains. ask anyone. she has 'itachi' carved onto her chest. even if it takes years that'll still be there." you said. "we can start our search next week. i plan on not resting til she is found." you snapped at the last words. "ok ok itachi, we'll find your little girlfriend. once we do, you both belong to me. to said and what i say...am i clear?" said the leader. you nodded and walked to your room. you sighed and laid on your bed. tears fall from your eyes. "she better be ok..." you whispered behind you cried yourself to sleep.

/kanae/  
>you woke up in the bathtub, the water had a alittle redish pink to it. you screamed and got out grabbing the towel wrapping it around you. zabuza opened the door. "whats wrong!" he yelled. "wh..why is the water that color?!" you yelled pointing at the water. he looked then walked over to pull the drain. "its blood, you were covered in your blood. mainly from that name on your chest." he said pointing at your chest. you looked and you saw 'itachi' on your chest. "wh..what?!" you yelled. you rubbed your chest, only to make the name start bleeding. zabuza walked over and made you left your arms up. you towel fell and you blush, but it didn't seem to phase him. he place some gaze over the name, and wraped your chest up. you picked up the towel and wrapped it around your waist. he walked out and came back handing you one of his big shirts. "you can wear this til we can go get some clothes for you." he said helping you into it.<p>

"thank you." you said as he tied alittle ribbon around your waist. it was pretty much a dress on you. "cute actually." he said. he patted your head. "come one little one we need to talk. " he said placing his hand on your back pushing you to the door. you nodded and followed him to the couch. "we found this on your shirt. it your name tag." he handed it to you and it said 'kanae', you looked at it for alittle bit. "you know...i do feel like it could be my name, i guess i'll go by it." you said smiling alittle. he nodded. "now, kanae. do you think you can remember anything?" zabuza asked you thought and thought. "all i remember is running from something bad, it could kill me kind of bad." you sighed, "maybe it was something that left that name on you?" zabuza said trying to help. you shrugged. "everything will come back to you one day. til then i'll be here for you and i'll teach you to defend yourself." zabuza said standing up. "right now all you need is food and rest. once we get you some clothes, i'll teach you all i know along with haku. and you two can teach each other and who knows. maybe you'll teach me something." he said smileing trough his wrapped mouth. you smiled back til your stomach growled. he chuckled and told you he'll be out hunting. and with that he was gone.

haku came in with flowers and some water. "hi." he smile. "i brought some flowers that helps with headachs." he smiled and held up the flowers. you smiled thanking him and smelled them, right away you held your headach ceased. you sighed. "i'm gonna mix this with your water, zabuza said once you drink it, you should rest some more. you nodded and watched this young boy work his magic. he came back and handed you a cup of his flowered water. you took a sip and it hit you pretty hard. you fell over the couch and couldn't move. "h..haku.." you muttered scared. "its ok, its suppose to do that, in a minute everything will be numb. just rest and i'll ask zabuza to take you into the bedroom." said haku grabbing a knife. you freaked out. "hahaha just kidding." he laughed. "you little meanie." you sighed. at that moment you felt like you and haku may get along. he'll pay when you get better though. you laughed alittle before slowly falling alseep.

/itachi/  
>you got up early and went to train some. "hey itachi." you heard kisame walking up to you. you looked at him. "whats so great about this girl." he asked holding up a paper of her. you glared, "she's my girl, i planned on marrying her, but she missing and its my fault." you said looking down. "well, if you are very determained to find her, then i won't give up with you." he said placing his hand on your shoulder. "...i'm not gay dude." you said. "why not?" kisame winked playfully. you couldn't help but laugh alittle. he trained alittle with you. you trained all day kisame cut you up alittle you'd admit. but he also had a few cuts. you walked in and got a glass of water before heading out. "where you going?" said kisame. "to talk to the other hokages, this girl is important. i'm sure someone will see her." you said and dashed off to every village near by. everyone said they'd keep an eye out. you looked around and also noticed they put up kanae's picture up next to your wanted picture. you shook your head, and made sure your mask was on right. you hoped you'll find kanae soon, if not. you'll fear the world will feel your most power soon.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

/kanae/  
>your scar on your chest finally healed and zabuza said he would help you train. you been training for a month, but you couldn't do anything he was teaching. "zabuza i can't do this." you said throw a throwing knife at the target only hitting a tree. "we'll find something you can do." zabuza sighed, he was almost ready to give up also. haku walked by, "hey kanae, i think this is your? i found it in your jacket." haku handed you an musicplayer. "i guess i'll go hunt, kanae you keep trying, haku try help as much as you can." said zabuza before he disappeared. "ok, kanae...lets try this again." said haku. you showed him what you were having trouble with. he helped alittle and with his help you were able to hit a target or two. you were getting better with haku's help alittle better than zabuza's help. maybe because haku is a year younger than you and understand your problem better than zabuza.<p>

at the end of the day you were able to hit 10 targets. that was a big improvment on your part. you were tired and needed a bath. "you did really good, i'll talk to zabuza into letting me help you til you get better." haku smiled. you nodded and went to bathe. you grabbed some clothes and a towel. you let the water run over your body. you scurbed your body and washed your hair. you got out and looked in the mirror. you looked at your not scar, it was darker than your skin tone, almost redder, and it welted up, a blind man could run his hand over it and read it. you sighed and got dressed. zabuza came back and haku explained what happened today. "ok you help her with the easy stuff then when it comes time i'll teach her the hard stuff." said zabuza places down the rabbits he caught. "ok sounds good to me." haku said smiling.

you walked out to get some water. "so 't do it, how's it feel to finally do something?" zabuza teased alittle. you giggled and smiled. "good, i can't wait to learn more." you said sipping your drink some more. "good, now away help me skin these?" he asked holding up the dead rabbits." you took one look and fainted. you never had to really deal with anything dead looking. "zabuza! that was mean!" you heard haku yelling. "sorry i didn't know she would act like that." zabuza said trying not to laugh. "well help get her on the couch." haku sighed you felt zabuza's arms under you for a few seconds before the soft couch on your back. "well, haku i guess its just me and you skinning these again." zabuza said laughing. "i think we'll always have to do that." haku sighed.

/daiki/  
>3 weeks ago/  
><em>you woke up and got faith read to go to the hospital, kakashi said there was someone you might know and they could use the help. you got dress and sasuke got dressed too. kakashi was waiting outside your door. "ready to go?" he asked. you nodded. and you walked to the hospital. "we came to see the girl who is in the coma." kakashi said to the nurse. "right this way please." she smiled and walked down the hall. you passed 5 doors before stopping. she openned the door. you also dropped faith in shock. "JADE!" sasuke yelled before you. you and sasuke rushed to her side. you could see her burised eyes and neck. cuts on her arms and legs and a huge warp around her stomach. "we found her bearly alive." said the nurse. you rubbed her cheek. "oh jade, i should've stayed, i'm sorry jade." you whispered. "sir...do you know her?" asked the nurse. "its my wife..." you muttered out. kakashi walked up to you, "would you like me to take faith and you talk to the nurse?" he asked. <em>

_you nodded and handed faith to kakashi. "come on sasuke. let's go get some ice cream." he said. "ok." sasuke said and followed. the nurse pulled two chairs into the room. you sat down. "ok we need to ask you some questions of all you know about her." the nurse said. you nodded and told her everything you know. from her height and weight, to what she loved doing on mondays to fridays. she wrote anything you said down and told you they would call when they get something. you smiled and kissed jade's forhead. "i love you..." you whispered and walked out. kakashi was feeding faith while sasuke was finishing his ice cream. "so...everything ok?" asked kakashi. you nodded with a sigh. "i'm relieved yet even more worried now..." you said. "understandable." said kakashi. "let go to the park and let sasuke work off that ice cream before we get lunch." kakashi said smiling._

_you smiled and followed kakashi to the park. sasuke went to play and right away you notice little girl were eyeing him. "aww..seems like we got a lady killer on our hands." you laughed. "oh no, poor sasuke." kakashi shook his head, sure enough sasuke was running away with 3 girls chasing him. you and kakashi laughed. you watched as some kids scared some of the girls away, one girl seem more of a tom girl and played with the boys along with sasuke. you help faith rubbing her little hand with your finger, she soon grabbed you finger. "i think its cute when they do that." kakashi said looking down at faith. you smiled. "yea...this is my 1st child...i'm still learning, and with jade in a coma...i don't know what to do, if kanae was here..." you said looking down. "kanae?" kakashi asked. "yes...my little sister...well adopted sister." you said shrugging alittle. "oh i see, she died too?" kakashi asked. "i..don't know," you thought. "i didn't think about looking for her after i got faith." you said wanting to cry. of all people, you didn't look for kanae...you promised you'd watch over her and you failed. "hey...i'm sure she's fine. maybe she got away." kakashi said trying to cheer you up some._

_you and kakashi got ready to go, sasuke fell asleep and kakashi carried him. "i'm sorry about that." you said shaking your head. "oh its ok, i'd be tired to if i had girls after me." you and kakashi laughed as you unlocked your door to the appartments. kakashi carried sasuke into his room and you laid faith into her crib. "i got to get going, i have missions to do tomorrow and get ready for." kakashi said heading for the door. "oh ok, be careful, we'll hang out again when you get back." you said watching him leave. "yep yep, see you later." kakashi said and left. you sighed and sat on your couch. "jade..i'm so sorry.." you kept whispering to yourself. you cried then faith began to cry, you rushed into your room to see someone holding faith. "shh its ok little one, i won't hurt you." he whispered. "who are you...put my child down.. now." you demeaned._

_the person turned and you saw it was itachi. you pulled out your knife, but by the time you got it. itachi was behind you with his sword to your throat. "now now daiki...would you really put your own child in danger?" he asked, "drop it." he said pressing the sword more onto your neck. you growled and dropped your knife. "good, i came to talk to you." he said letting his sword down and sitting on your bed with faith. "ok...just..don't hurt her." you said almost a begging. "oh i don't plan on hurting her, as long as you do as i say." he said smirking. you gulped. "kanae is missing. i want your help." he said staring as you as he rocked faith. "you didn't kill her?" you asked in a relief voice. "if i was really that heartless to kill kanae, this child would be in pieces right now. but yes she is alive." he sighed. "i scared her off and i thought she'd head this way but she didn't. she's missing and i want your help. find someone to watch this child and search for kanae, i don't care what vallage you have to go to. you'll help me find her." he stood up and held a knife to faith. "or the child will suffer greatly, just as your wife did." itachi smirked. "you almosted killed her." you growled._

_"calm down, i only hurt her, i knew where to cut and slice without killing, but making things very very painful. she didn't die or go into a coma because of me. she's in that coma now cause of loss of blood and that big hole in her stomach. which by the way do you know where that came from?" itachi eyed you. you went white, you harmed your wife more than itachi did. "i have a thing for pregnant women. i would have killed you if you were home, but i couldn't come to kill her. this motherly look in her eyes still haunts me as i cut her." itachi explained what all he did. the more he talked the more you became angry. "so you'll help me. you have a week to help me." itachi walked up to you and whispered in your ear. "or i will come back for your wife and child." he handed faith to you and beforeyou could think he was gone. you fell to your knees holding faith._

/now/  
>its been a month since itachi told you to help. jade came out of the coma so she now stays home with sasuke and faith. you were so happy whenyou head the news of jade waking up. you smiled as you kept looking. you looked where itachi told you to look while he went to another village. you asked everyone and still no one has seen the girl. "this is crazy." you whispered. it was getting late so you stayed in a INN and slept there for the night. you showered and laid in bed. hopefully tomorrow will bring better news.<p>

/itachi/  
>you were now in the vallage of dance&amp;music. everyone was so cheery and no matter where you turned music was all around. what seemed weirder, everyone looked like that could be related to kanae..."maybe...this is her home? maybe this is where she came from?" you whispered. you shook the thought out of your head and asked around, no one had seen her but some said they would tell their hokage about her. you thanked them. it was getting late and you were about to leave til you heard. "pst...pst young man...over here down here." you looked and noticed a woman covered in dirt and mud in a prison like window in the ground. "you are looking for kanae?" she asked. "yes do you know where i could find her?" you asked. "no i'm sorry...but when you find her. please as a dying woman's wish, give her this letter." she said as a shaky hand reach up with a letter in her hand. you nodded and took the letter. "i will...can i ask your name?" you asked but when you looked up from looking at the letter, she was gone. "hello? miss?" you called out. but no anwser.<p>

you shrugged and headed back to the headquaters. "any luck young itachi?" asked the leader. "no..." you muttered and walked past to your room. you sat onto your bed and looked at the letter. you wanted to read it...but you put it on your nightstand for now. you laid on your bed and thought about what was going on. you thought about where she could be. "where could she have gone!" you yelled slamming your hand onto the nightstand. you almost wanted to cry it was so annoying. you sighed and went to go take a shower. you washed up and got dress and went to bed.

/itachi dreaming/

_"kanae! kanae!" you yelled looking for her. you heard little giggles and ruffle along some tree tops. "you know for someone who sucks at being a ninja, you find like one though." you said. "I DO NOT SUCK-WHOA" you heard her yell and crash onto the ground, you jogged to where you heard her to find her laying upside down. "ow.." she groaned looking up at you. you laughed before helping her up. "you ok?" you asked. she nodded and laughed. you two were heading homeafter a long day of playing. you were at her doorstep. "i have to leave for missions tomorrow kanae." you said with a blush. "i was wondering...if we could share our first kiss?" you asked looking up at her. she blushed and kinda hid her face. you took her hands and pulled her close. you lifted up her chin and you looked into her eyes. you both blushed as you both leaned in, she was so close you could taste her before your lips brushed against hers. "HEY ITACHI! ITACHI!"  
>end/_

you opened your eyes to hear kisame banging on your door and calling your name.


	11. Chapter 11

/kanae/  
>you and haku done nothing but train lately. you got the point where you can hit 1000 targets in 5 moves, you were almost as powerful than haku. "you getting alot better kanae." haku smiled while panting. you smiled then zabuza appeared out of no where. "kanae i think its time that you trained with me some." zabuza said. you aw'd and nodded. he started out small, hand and feet combat. you normal failed, but you kept up for a good while. "wow kanae, you have gotten better." zabuza said throw a left hook at you, it caught you in the shoulder but you backflipped catching his chin with your foot, as he fell back you swift kicked his legs. "much better." he said rubbing his chin. you smiled.<p>

/3 years later/  
>being 16 now and you already became tougher than haku, but zabuza can still kick your ass. "aw come on you know i can't block that move zabuza!" you said rubbing the back of your neck with your free hand. he had you by your hair on your knee with your arm behind your back. "say it." he said whispering in your ear. "aww come one in front of haku?" you asked, he tighten his grip on your arm and pulled your hair making you face haku more. "OW OW OK OK, i am still no match for the great and powerful zabuza." you said. he let you go and laughed. "3 years and you still can't beat me." he laughed. "hey..i can beat you in hand and feet combat damnit..." you whimpered. he smiled. you got up and dusted yourself off. "then prove yourself. we'll go out tomorrow." zabuza said. you nodded. you walked in and help skinned the rabbits, you were good at it now.<p>

you ate dinner and got ready for tomorrow. you were excited and such you were bouncy. you showered and washed up then got ready for bed. you tossed and turned you couldn't sleep. so you went outside and turned on the musicplayer that haku said was your and trained. once your played the music, it was as ifyou were untouchable. you flowed more, danced more. this made you truely happy, you can dance to fight. you trained more and more then you felt a hand on your shoulder. you turned with a knife to haku's throat. "oh haku." you said taking out the headphones. "that was really impressive." he said in shock. "why didn't you show this to zabuza?" he said. "i just found out myself." you said smiling. he laughed then zabuza walked out. "kanae, you stay here for today." he said. "what? i thought i was going out with you guys." you whined. "i changed my mind, i don't think you are ready." he said. "I AM TOO READY!" you yelled.

he growls and back hands you. you fell to the growled and stared up at him. "watch your tongue little one...you may fight now doesn't mean i can't kill you." he threatened. he never laid his hand on you like that, this scared you alittle as you held your cheek. "am i clear?" he asked sternly. you didn't say anything but nod. "good. now sit here and don't leave til i get back, come on, haku." and with that he was gone with haku. you got up and walked inside and cried for a second. then you stood up. "fuck this..i'm going." and then that you sensed them and followed behind without them knowing. or so you thought. as soon as they stopped you backed up alittle then stopped to watch them.

you watched as a guy with white spikey hair with his ninja head band cover his eye and a mask with an old man and 3 kids. one of them seemed like you know him...but you stook it off. they talked alittle, then out of the blue zabuza and the spikey hair guy began to fight. zabuza did some water clones but the guy seem to have copied them. you gulped, maybe zabuza was right, maybe you weren't ready. zabuza kicked him into the water, the guy complained about the water being heavy. soon zabuza, or a clone, was over the guy and had him in a bubble. zabuza tells the guy he will kill off the kids and the old man then he makes more water clones. after they all fight, the guy got out of the bubble because of the stupids brats. you growled wanting to help him so bad, you scooted over to another tree to get another look.

which you think now was a bad idea, cause the spikey hair guy looked your way and when he did so did zabuza. "KANAE!" zabuza yelled. "kanae?!" the spikey guy and the black hair boy both said. "i'm sorry zabuza..." you whimpered. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" he yelled. you gulped "b..but zabu-" you tried protesting. "I SAID NOW!" zabuza roared and that alone scared you. you stood up and ran, only to have a water clone or two follow you. you ran as fast as you could only to tackled by a clone of the spikey guy. "HAKU HELP ZABUZA AAHHHH!" you scream struggling. "kanae! listen to me! i'm a friend of daiki!" the clone said. "who the hell is that?!" you asked yelling struggling still. "get off me! hellpp!" you screamed. "kanae, stop and listen to me please i don't have too much time to-" before you knew it you were soaked. you looked up to see haku, even with his mask on, you could tell he was pissed.

"you..are in big trouble." he said. "i know..." you said looking down. "get home...we'll deal with you later..." he said before turning around and running back to zabuza. tears ran down your eyes as you ran home. you hide in your room with the door locked and moved into the closest. it felt like hours before you heard zabuza yelling and crusing. "where is she!?" he yelled "i don't know but calm down, your hurt, and she's still young." haku tried calming him down, didn't work much. " i don't care! i gave her an order and she fallow by it!" he screamed pounding on your door. "kanae! open up!" he yelled. you covered your ears to block out his yells. "i have no problem breaking this door now open it up!" he said. before you even thought about opening it, you heard the door fly across the room. "kanae...come out now...and i won't be as harsh to you than i plan on it..." he said sternly.

"pr..promise?" you asked, bearly hear-able. "yes...now come here." he said, seeming to be calm. you slowly opened up the closest door. he still seem mad he was bleeding though. you crawled out and stood up. "no...back on your hands and knees." he demeaned. you were confused and did as he said. "crawl to me..." he said. and you did. you crawled to where he pointed which was right in front of him. he took a fist full of your hair but did now hurt you, it was has if he was holding a small kitten. "now kanae, tell me why i shouldn't kill you right now..." he asked, moving his fist lightly on the back of your head. you whimpered not knowing what to say. "well...?" he asked waiting for an anser. "i..i don't know what to say zabuza, i'm sorry...i really want- AHHH!" you screamed out as he yanked you to your feet. "haku, go out for alittle bit.." zabuza said.

haku just nodded and then walked out. "zabuza please, i'm sorry." you whimpered. "kanae, this is your punishment, you will learn." zabuza said better bending you over then bed. "ZABUZA PLEASE IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN I PROMISE." you screamed tears running down your face. he slide down your pants and held your down. before you cause beg anymore you felt his hand sending powerful blows to your ass. "count them, if you tell me the wrong number, i'll start over." he demeaned. you sobbed and counted loudly. 40, 40 spankings before he let you go. you fell to the floor, sobbing into your bed. "next i won't be so nice." he said before leaving. you just sat on the floor sobbing, not wanting to move. you were scared he was gonna do something else. you were happy it was just spankings, but his big hands hurt soooo much. you just sat there sobbing for what seemed liken hours before haku came in with his water he made for pain. "here kanae...i'm sorry." you got into your bed and drank all of it. soon you fell asleep.

you soon felt arms under you and felt like you were being carried...away from your bed? you were too tired to open your eyes just let 'zabuza' carry you to where you were going. soon it felt like he was running, this kinda scared you. it felt like you been running for a good awhile before he slowed down. "sensai you are back." a girly voice called out. "yes sakura now not so loud, she's asleep." now you know you were in trouble but you couldn't wake up, you fail horrible at protecting yourself. "sasuke, come here." said the guy who carried you. "does this look like kanae?" he asked. "kinda...its been three years...her hair gotten golden." a young boy's voice came up. "we''ll take her back to daiki, he'll know." said the guy. you were being kiddnapped! shit...damnit haku giving me sleepy water of all times. "she'll be in my room tonight, you three get some sleep, we leave tomorrow to return to the village." said the guy. he carried you to a room and closed the door.

he laid you on the bed and covered you up. it was really comfy and it made you not waking up worst. you tried to fight the feeling, soon you were able to open your eyes, you looked over to see the spikey hair guy sitting in the chair reading. you wait to feel your legs before leaping up as quite as you could to the door, only to be blocked and pinned against the door. "not so fast kanae." the guy whispered. "please let me go home." you begged. he stared at you. "we need to talk." he said. "ok ok we'll but please let me go back home afterwards, i'll tell you everything i know." you said scared. "i'm not going to hurt you, i'm going to help you." he said. he unpinned you and motioned you to the bed. you sat down and stared at him as he sat in the chair. "kanae...why did you say you didn't know who daiki is?" he asked.

"because..i don't..." you stared at him. "3 years you been missing since the uchiha clan was killed off." he explained. "daiki said you were his adopted sister, you were dated a guy named itachi. he as a little brother named sasuke-" he kept explaining things you weren't understanding. "wait..sir..look zabuza said i lost my memory...i don't remember anything, i even forgot my name, if it wasn't for my nametag from some job i had, i wouldn't have a name. i'm sorry but i can't anwser your question if it happened before i lost my memory..." you said grabbing his hand. "no i have to go home, zabuza won't be happy if he finds out i'm gone." you said standing up. "no kanae...come home with me. you may not remember but i'm telling the truth, please...i'll bring you back if he can't help you remember and i'll explain to zabuza what happen. i promise this." he got on his knees and begged you. you bit your lip, you wanted to remember you really did..but zabuza. "please? one week. if we can't help you remember then we'll leave you alone forever." he said

you sighed...then nodded. "ok...i'll go...but you HAVE to tell zabuza 1st, not later." you said. "i'll try." he said standing up. you on the bed and held your head. "whats wrong?" he asked. "my head hurts with all this thinking." you groaned. "i'll get you something. don't move." he said before getting you something. he came back with a drink and you took a sleep. the pain went away for alittle bit. "go back to sleep and we'll go talk to zabuza." he said you laid back in the bed whatever was in that drink was kicking in. "wa..wait." you muttered. "your..name..ple." before you could finish you sleeped into a peaceful sleep. you felt your hand being squeeze alittle. "its kakashi. goodnight miss kanae." he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

/kanae/  
>after waking up from last night you noticed kakashi had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed. it still seem pretty late out. "<em>maybe i can sneak home and explain to zabuza what is going on." <em>you thought to yourself. you found your shoes and walked over to the window as quite as you could. opening it you watched kakashi still asleep. you crawled out of the window and slipped on your shoes. "and where do you think you are going? thought we had a deal.." you jumped to kakashi's voice which was next to you on the roof "WHAT HOW WAIT..." you yelled before you looked into the room only to see 'kakashi' turning into a cloud. "aww..." you groaned. "look young one. i been a teacher for a long awhile, you have to be amazingly skilled to get past me."kakashi said standing up. "look...i'm still learning ok...i just...learn differently." you looked down. he looked you up and down. "how so?" he asked. "i don't know...music usually helps me." you said showing your ipod. he scanned you and the music player. "are you...from the village of dance&music" he asked. "look, i don't know where i'm from ok...i don't remember anything..." you huffed at him. "ok ok, just trying to see why you can fight with music." he said putting his hands up to defend himself. you chatted with him for a bit. "so...why were you on the roof?" you asked him. "oh i was getting back from..um zabuza." he said rubbing the back of his head. "you went to talk to him?" you asked eyeing him. "oh of course, and he said it was ok for you to come with me back to my village to talk to someone that could help you." he said. you stood there staring at him. "ok..." you sighed. he seemed to be sweating and smiling. "_is he lying..."_

/zabuza/  
>"WHERE IS SHE?!" you screamed breaking everything in her room. "zabuza, calm down. yes she'd go against your orders but do you think she'd honestly go against you like this?" haku said sharping his knifes. he was right, normally she'd follow you and haku when you tell her to stay. she has never ran off by herself before. "then what happened to her haku?!" you asked staring at him. "i say she was kidnapped. maybe by that masked guy." he hinted. you stood there and it made you madder. "we leave NOW." you said grabbing your sword. "zabuza, we don't know where they are." haku sighed. "no but we know where they are going...now come on." you ordered. he stood up and followed you out to the bridge.<p>

/itachi/  
>after kisame woke you up, you growled at him as you opened the door. "what is it..." you glared. "itachi...i found someone who claims they seen her." you nodded and followed him outside where two more memeber held a woman by her arms. "you...you claim to have seen this girl?" you ask holding a picture up of kanae. she looked at it. "yes that's kanae, last i seen her she was in the village of mist." the woman said with a shaky voice. "good..." you said and turning to go inside. "go get daiki tell him we're heading out." you ordered. "young man...what about me, i don't know where i am or how i got here or even how to get ho-" she was silenced with a slice in her throat. "keep it that way." you mumbled.<p>

/kanae/  
>the sun finally came up and kakashi got you and his team up to begin your journey back to his village after they help the old man get where he needed to be. the one they called sasuke kept eyeing you. you tried to ignore him but it was starting to annoy you. "look...um sasuke...you do know its very rude to STARE!" you yelled. he just huffed and kept walking. "what the hell is your deal kid." you asked glaring at him. "sasuke don't be so upset, she can't remember anything right now. it'll come back to her." kakashi tried making peace between you two. "whatever, i don't have time for these games." sasuke scoffed. "i'll you this, and the way you answer will tell me if you are kanae or not." sasuke said looking at you. "fine, what you little imp." you barked. "why are you a shitty ninja?" he asked with a smirk. that made you mad, you grabbed your ipod and turned on some music. before anyone for say anything, you had sasuke pinned to a tree. he kicked you off him but you twisted his arm to his back. he managed to get free and as he did he yanked your headphones out. it threw you off balance and he pinned you to the ground with a knife to your neck. you two sat there for a moment and stared into each others' eyes. he stood up and just stood over you then looked up at kakashi with a nodded and a smirk. "THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" you yelled kicking his feet from under him. "ow..you answered my question you blonde-headed bimbo." he said standing up. "oohh you make me so mad!" you yelled.<p>

you and the gang walked toward the bridge after dropping off the old man. "are you ready?" kakashi asked. you nodded and began to walk. soon you see two figures in the middle of the bridge. "oh no..." you hear kakashi whisper. "what do you mean oh...oh no..." you then realized who it was. it was haku and zabuza standing there, and from the looks of it, he didn't seem happy. "kakashi..." you asked. "yea?" he asked. "you...didn't go to see zabuza didn't you?" you looked at him. "ummm...might have slipped my my mind?" he said smiling. "YOU IDIOT!" you screamed.

/itachi/  
>you found daiki and pinned you a tree with a knife to his neck. "you haven't found her yet!?" you yelled. he choked reaching for his pockets. "i wouldn't don't it, not when your wife and child are in danger for your actions right now daiki." you said pushing the knife into his neck, not to kill him but enough to make him hurt alot. you let him go, he coughed and held his throat as he stood up. "why am i wasting my time thinking you'd help me..." you sighed. "itachi, we're all trying to find her...give it sometime." he said. you throw a knife at him hitting him in the shoulder, he yelled in pain. "i have given everyone time...if we don't start getting clues, i'll start killing everyone in sight..." you said throwing another one at him, this one hit his leg. he fell to the ground. you growled. "i pity you...if i thought for a second you couldn't find her. i would have killed you and everyone else that made it out that day..." you spat on him and walked off with kisame til you heard. "YOU IDIOT!" echo through the forest. you looked at daiki and kisame. you grabbed daiki and rushed to where you think the voice came from. when you came to a bridge in your view , you saw a great battle going one. there were 3 kids, a girl, a guy in a mask and two other guys. you heard screams and objects hitting each other. you were about to leave til you heard, "NO SASUKE!" the pink headed girl screamed as she ran to catch one of the falling boys. "s..sasuke?" daiki looked up. you glared to get a better look from where you were. "ZABUZA, HAKU STOP IT PLEASE!" the blonde girl yelled. from where you were she looked lovely. breath-taking actually. you shook your head and walked away. "wait itachi, thats sasuke down there." daiki said struggling to get free. "he is a tough one he'll be ok..." you said still walking. "i'll drop you off at your house. sasuke will be home soon." you said<p>

/kanae/  
>the huge battle for a while, the kids were badly hurt, kakashi couldn't handle zabuza on his own. haku is dead. you had tears in your eyes at the sight, "pl..please." you whimpered. "please...ZABUZA PLEASE STOP IT, I BEG YOU." you cried out running to him. "KANAE GET OUT OF THE WAY." kakashi yelled. "KANAE NO!" zabuza screamed. the next think you know, a sword was pushed through you and zabuza. it hit zabuza in the heart while missing yours. "k..kanae you idiot..." zabuza coughed. "i'm sorry..." you cried. he fell to his knees and feel onto his back next to haku. kakahshi ran to you and pulled you off of him. you screamed in pain but killing zabuza as he did so. "i'm sorry..." you kept repeating. "shh..its ok..." kakashi picked you up and looked at his team. "you guys ok...?" he asked. "i'm fine...sasuke is beat up pretty back though." naruto said looking at sasuke. "then you and sakura help each other and carry him. we need them to heal before heading home." kakashi said walking to the clinic.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

/itachi/  
>you dropped daiki off at his house through his window. "you heal up...after you heal, we'll go look some more." you ordered. he just nodded and laid in the bed next to jade.<br>you jumped down to the ground and began to walk. "now what?" kisame asked looking at you. "we wait..that blonde girl seemed interesting to me." you said still walking. "you think she's the one?" he asked walking aside you. you shrugged. "if not...we can always kill her." you smirked at him "can we have fun first?" he smirked back. "maybe." you yawning. this whole looking for kanae is wearing you out and you haven't been asleep for a good while. "you need sleep itachi. don't wanna scare her when you finally meet her." kisame joked. you smirked. "_he has no idea_"

back at the headquarters, you walk to your room and lay on the bed. you heard a knock on the door. "what..." you mumbled. the door opened, it was one of the new member girls. this one has been trying so hard to jump your bones and you just didn't find her appealing. " ...i know we barely know each other-" "and there are reasons.." you cut her off. "..but i have gained strong feelings for you and i wanted to...give you my all." she said blushing. you looked up to see her taking off her cloak to see her bra and panties. you sighed. "you wouldn't be able to handle the things i am capable of." "but..itachi, i want you to be my first." she said walking to you. "and i'm sure you said that to the leader and everyone else." you said standing up. she was real close to you now, you growled grabbing her shoulders and pinning her to the floor. she squealed and blushed has you held her hands above her head. "look at me." you whispered. she did so. "idiot." you smirked sending her into your "little world"

/itachi's little world/  
><em>it was red and black, dark and to you comforting, but to others scary and lonely. you stood on a tower as she chained to a table surrounded by 20 itachis. "wh..whats going on." she asked looking around. "i actually what to see what all you can take, for a 'virgin'". you said as one started whipping her as another grabbed her by her hair. what seemed like a day of nothing but sexual torture, she begged for it to end. you smirked. "oh..i haven't even got started yet." you said. "do what you want with her, just don't kill her." and with that all the itachi ravaged her body like loins. she struggled but it was no use.<em>

/out of itachi's little world/  
>her body twitched and shivered under you, you were gonna lie, it actually turned you on a bit. you smirked and pulled her out of the world, she started to scream but you muffled her til she was done. she went limp. you picked her up and laid her outside your door. "you're nothing but a little slut. i have no use for you, and even if i did, you couldn't handle half the things i'd do to you." you whispered into her ear before closing the door. you heard her whimper and begin to cry. you shook your head and went back to bed.<p>

/kanae/  
>after waking up with a sharp pain in your back and chest. you sat up looking around. "...zabuza? haku?" you called out. kakashi walked in and sat next to you. "are they...?" you asked. all he could do was look down. you felt tears run down your eyes. "why...WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME?!" you screamed. "kanae calm down." kakashi leaned over to lay you down, only to have you push him away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" you yelled and tried to back hand him away only for him to catch it. he pinned you down and held you down til you calm down. "get off me!" you begin to cry while struggle. "kanae, those two were murders, they would have trained you to do the same. do you want that kanae? would you live with yourself if you did the things they did?" he asked. you stopped struggle and just sobbed. everything that you DID know was gone. kakashi climbed off of you and held you while you cried. "i'm sorry kanae..." he whispered as he rocked you. you finally calm down and looked up. "i'll help you. sasuke wants to help you. your brother has been looking for you." he said wiping your eyes and cheek. "brother?" you asked. "well..adopted brother. he'll explain when you see him." he said smiling. you nodded and stood up. "is..sasuke ok?" you asked. he nodded. "he is alright, we were waiting for you to get better before we headed back home."<p>

"_home..._" you sighed to the thought as you and the team walked to your soon to be home. "so...kanae what do you like to do?" the pink headed girl asked you now walking next to you. "i like..to sing and dance...practice being a ninja." you said with a small smile. "THAT'S RIGHT! ME AND YOU CAN TRAIN TOGETHER AND BE NINJAS TOGETHER" the blonde boy yelled along with tripping on a tree root. you giggled. "geez naruto do you have to be so loud?" sasuke said rubbing his ear. you smiled and sakura looked up at you. "sasuke said you use to babysit him when he was younger." she whispered. you looked at sasuke as he looked back at sakura with slightly pink cheeks.

all of a sudden your vision started blinking in and out, you would see sasuke, then someone who looked like a younger sasuke. you grabbed your head and shook it. sasuke ran to you and looked you in the eyes. "are..are you ok ok ok kanae?kanae?" his voice sound younger then to normal. "yea... head just hurts." you groaned. kakashi looked at you and held you up. soon the pain stopped and everything was fine. "ok...i'm good now. let's head home." you smiled and grabbed sasuke's hand.

/itachi/  
>you woke up to the sun hitting your face. you rolled to come face to face with kisame. "AHH!" you screamed and he put his finger on your lips to hush you. "lets not turn this rape into a murder itachi." he whispered laughing. "oh..my..god...get out!" you yelled as your eyes turned red. he laughed more and ran out of your room tripping over the bimbo. "and take that slut with you!" you yelled. he just chuckled and you heard her body being dragged. you sighed and put on normal clothes. you werent planning on going anywhere today anyways. You walked to the kitchen where the leader was reading your mail. "Excuse me..." You growled. "Oh itachi your mail is here." He smirked. "The hokage says that kanae made it to the village and will be living with a kakashi guy." He said grabbing an apple before walking out of the kitchen. You look at the letter and a picture fell out. A girl with golden hair and cold blue eyes. "<em>It's<em> her..." You thought. "If I were you, I'd go get her. Pretty little thing like her won't last long" the leader said chuckling while taking a bite of his Apple.


	14. Chapter 14

/daiki/  
>you woke up that morning sore and in so much pain. you got up and put on some clean clothes. after you did so you went downstairs only to bump into jade, she looked pale but happy at the same time. "jade...what's wrong?" you asked. "you better come with me." she said grabbing your hand. she lead you to the living room where you saw sasuke playing with faith and kakasi, naruto, and sakura. they smiled and moved to show you that there was another person in the room. "hello." she smiled. "k..kanae!" you yelled running to her and hugging her. "you..you must be my adopted brother." she said, awkwardly hugging you back. you pulled away and looked at her and kakashi. "she..lost her memory. we are going to take her to the doctors to see how bad it is." kakashi sighed looking at you with apologetic eyes. "oh...well..." you looked back at kanae. "welcome home kanae, we all missed you." you said with a huge smile and hugged her again.<p>

/kanae/  
>after meeting your brother and sister, they explained what all happened. how he adopted you and married jade, how the whole clan was killed beside you, him, jade, and sasuke along with your niece faith. they explained how you were back then when you trained and what was helpful for you. you tried to take all of it in but it all seemed too confusing for you. "we will see the doctors tomorrow. kanae will be living with me til she finds a place of her own." kakasho said smiling at you. "oh kakashi are you sure?" daiki asked. "look this place is small, sasuke has his own room yes, but faith will need her own room, but by the time that happens sasuke should be moved out by then. there is no room here and i have a spare room waiting for someone to take its place." kakashi explained. daiki sighed and nodded knowing kakashi was right. "she's in good hands daiki no need to worry." kakashi patted his back. you and kakashi said your goodbye and he walked you to his house. it was cute and little, looks like there could be a garden in the yard, and it had a nice view of the village. "well, here we are." he said smiling. you nodded and walked inside. it was very nice and well kept. "your room is over there, its not much but after awhile i'm sure you'll do nicely with it." he said pointing to the door at the end of the hallway. he showed you around a bit then asked if you'd like to go out and eat. your stomach anwsered for you. he chuckled and pulled you along to go out on your new day in the village.<p>

/itachi/  
>after reading the letter the hokage sent you, you got dressed and got kisame."we're leaving...now." you ordered. he looked up at you seeing the picture in your hand and smiled. "i take it that they found her finally." he said smirking. "just get some damn clothes." you barked. he laughed and did as told. "so how do you plan on getting her here without her putting up a fight?" he asked as he packed. "she'll remember me...if she still has feelings like i do for her, she'll come without struggle." you said as you both walk out of the door. you two begin you walk to the village to speak with the hokage. your heart was beating like crazy, the butterflies were eating you alive. you closed your eyes trying to calm them down but every step you take you everything got worse, you didn't mind it really, but you had to keep your cool.<p>

/kanae/  
>you and kakashi ate and he also took you to be a bed set along with pillows and blankets, he got you very think blankets with a fluffy soft side, just looking at it makes you wanna snuggle into it forever and not come out. he was sweet to you all day. "hey kanae, i notice you don't have any clothes with you...do we need to go get you some next week?" he asked looking at you up and down. "oh kakashi you have done so much already i can't ask of you to buy me anymore things." you said shaking your head looking up at him. "hey, i'm here to help and you can't wear the same things all the time. i'll see if some of my friends have old clothes that might fit you til then." he said smiling at you. you sighed, you hate feeling helpless like this. "things will get better." he said pulling your chin up to look at him. you blushed alittle and smiled.<p>

you made it home and kakashi help set up your bed and put the blankets and such on it. you and him laid on it. oh lord the softness. you almost fell asleep right there. "well, i'm gonna go het you something more comfy to sleep in and i'm gonna head out to talk with some friends." kakashi said having a hard time getting off your bed. you giggled as he had to just roll off. he went and got you some shorts and a big shirt. "if the shorts are too big...i guess you can have a night gown witht he shirt." he said rubbing the back of his head. you blushed but nodded. "i'm gonna head out now, try and rest, we have a big day tomorrow." he said smiling. you smiled back and he left for the night. you got up to shower and washed up. you also up washed your clothes for tomorrow. soon it was late and you became very tired, you whiched into kakashi's clothes and laid in bed. you fell slowly to sleep all warm and snuggled in the blankets.

/itachi/  
>after sneaking past the guards, you made it to the village and you and kisame went to the hokage's office. "itachi...its been awhile, i take it you got my letter." hokage said taking a drag from his pipe. "i did, i came to get her just like we planned." you said staring at him. "i'm afraid i can't allow that right now itachi..."hokage said exhaling his smoke. "what do you mean, we had a deal..." you said growling. "kanae doesn't remember anything. she doesn't remember her mother being missing, sasuke, daiki, or even you." he said. you were taken back by this. "what does that have to do with the plan?" you asked. "itachi i don't want to force her to go on her free will. i want her to remember you enough to actually be ok going with you." he explained standing up. "so you are going back on our deal?" you asked as you thought back.<p>

/_flash back/  
>you and the hokage talked about kanae and sasuke for a bit explaing each other what is going on soon it was late and you had leave but befor eyou left you had one last chat with the hokage. "hokage...i'm here to warn you about the future if things don't go my way..." you said. "and what is that itachi?" he asked sipping his tea. "once you find kanae, you are to write me the day she comes in. i will be back to get her. if these are denied, there will be a war upon your village, you might be able to stop me, but remember...i have slayed my whole clan in one night, i have no problem doing the same here." you threatened. he didn't bat an eye but simply nodded. "ok itachi...but just realize this, if we stop you, you will not make it out alive." he said looked deadly at you. "we'll see about it."<em>

/end/

"i'm not denying you kanae, i am simply asking for you to wait til she has some memory back, that is why i asked kakashi to take her to the doctor to see what they could do." he said. you growled and pinned him to the ground, he didn't flich or struggle, just stared at you. "give me one good reason why i shouldn't kill you now..." you threatened with a knife to his neck. "then you would know how to help kanae or find her again..." he said. and he was right...you didn't know how to help her and you don't even know where she is at right now. you stood up and begin to walk out. "you have a month hokage...a month, ready or not." you said slamming the door.


	15. Chapter 15

/kanae/  
>you woke up to birds singing and the sun hitting your face. kakashi walked in and shook you lightly. "hey...its time to go see the doctors." he whispered. his was was a sweet honey feeling in the mornings, it was quite nice to wake up to. you rolled up to him smiling. you smiled back and sat up. he handed you your clothes and left so you could get dressed. you got dressed and brushed your hair. he knocked on your door and let you know it was time to go. you nodded and walked out with kakashi to the doctors.<p>

while at the doctors, they checked EVERYTHING. you didn't like it but you had to. as you waited for the results the hokage walked in. "hello kanae, nice seeing you again." he said tipping his hat. you smiled. "oh hokage nice seeing you again too." he smiled and sat next to you. "what are you doing here if you don't mind me asking sir" you asked him. "i needed to hear about your results, and see what we could do for you to help you." he said smiling. you smiled back and nodded. soon the doctor walked out. "well, after all the test, we came to pretty much everything that is good and bad, but mostly good. we found out that you are a 16 year old female, your birthday is in june, you are allergic to cinnamon, and thats about it about you. now you are healthly, not very strong but with enough exercise that can be fixed. the bad news is...there is a small bump on your brain, thats where your memory is, its not cancer or a tumor just a small bump that can go away over time, it will take a long while but it will go away, so if your head starts to hurt, its just your memory trying to come back." he explained. "so i will get my memory back...but..how long?" you asked. "well that depends, if you are around people from the past, something might help it come back faster, but if you just let it come back on its own, it might take a few years." the doctor explained again. you nodded and hokage took the results. "thank you doctor you have been very helpful." he said smiling.

/hokage/  
>after walking back to the office, itachi sat on your chair. "so..." he said looking at you and the papers. you explained to him about the results. "so...this might take years?" he asked, as you nodded. "damnit..what am i suppose to do!" he yelled. "give her time. being around her brother might help her a bit..." you tried calming him down. he growled and looked at you. "look i understand how you are feeling, but you need to be understanding for her and not rush this...give her a year...at least a chance to be with her brother again and see if that helps her...if not...then you can come and take her home with you...no requests." you asked him. he sighed..."ok...but i will be keeping an eye on her." he said. "understandable." you said. you both shook hands and he left for now.<p>

/itachi/  
>i can't believe this...years? years for her memory to come back. you paced back and forth in the hotal room. "itachi, chill, why don't you just take her?" kisame asked eatting his ramen. "i just can't do that...she'll freak out and won't listen to me if she doesn't remember me, and no girl will just be like 'oh itachi sure i'll live with you even though we just met'" you acted out making kisame laugh a bit. "that was funny, act like a girl again." kisame said. "fuck you." you said sitting down. "...sounds about right." he said eating again. you kinda chuckled at his joke. you sighed and thought about what to do. you had a year to think about it but it just ate at you not knowing what to do. "hey itachi, there a new years mask ball. that seems fun." kisame said looking through the newpaper. "<em>that's it"<em> you thought to yourself. then the wheels begin to turn. "fuck the waiting the whole year, in 4 months, she'll be mine." you said stealing the rest of kisame's ramen.

/2 months later/

/kanae/  
>you have been training with kakashi for two months now, he has been helpful and understanding with how you fight, and you have gotten alot better than you did when you were with zabuza. he got you a new music player since you lost yours. you have gotten stronger and a better fighter, but only with the music is on. if the music is off you tend to fall and can't fight to well. today he was teaching you hand signs for techniques for fighting. he was sweet to you and always been helpful. you were slowly developing a small crush on him. he probably knew this but kept his distances knowing you were too young for him. sighed sometimes knowing that you were too young for him and it was unfair.<p>

after the training you two went to the ramen shop and ate for a bit. he read his little books while eating, you were honestly the only one who seen him with his mask or eye patch on, it was honestly a very nice day for you.

/flash back/  
><em>you got back from food shopping and were putting things away, kakashi was in the shower singing. you giggled as you filled the fridge and such. once you were done you walk toward your room reading the newpaper, as you did, you bumped into kakashi who wasn't looking cause he was drying his hair. he stumbled and you fell on top of him. you looked up and so did he. he had such a godly handsome face and an amazing body. one of his eyes were red and the other was black though that kinda threw you off a bit before you realize he was completely naked. "KAKASHI WHY DON'T YOU HAVE CLOTHES OR AT LEAST A TOWEL?!" you screamed getting off of him. "KANAE WHY ARE YOU HOME!" he screamed back running to his room. you ran into yours and didn't come out the rest of the day. you head started to hurt a bit, but it went away after a few seconds.<em>

/end of flash back/

"hey kanae, you ok?" you heard kakashi's voice. you looked up and smiled. "i'm fine." you said as you ate your noodles. soon you saw sasuke and sakura walk up toward you. "KANAE! I HAVE A QUESTION." sakura yelled running to you. "yes?" you asked looking at her weirdly. "the mask ball is coming up in almost 2 months, can we go dress shopping?" she said looked up at you smiling and with begging eyes. "i...i guess we could." you said smiling back. "YYYAAAYYY!" she yelled grabbing your hand and grabbing you to the dress shops. you looked around but from so weird reason, you felt like you were being watched over.

/itachi/  
>standing in the distance, you watched as kanae and the pink haired girl walked around. the little girl wanted to go dress shopping from what you have heard for the ball that is coming up. "oh sakura, this one is really pretty." you heard her say holding up a pink and white dress. "yeah, but ino has that in yellow...i don't want a same dress like hers." saukra said pouting. kanae nodded and they kept looking for dresses, soon sakura picked out a mint green and light blue dress. "i really like this one." she said holding it up. "i like that one too, get it." kanae said smiling. sakura does so and buys the dress with a making mask. "kanae, what about you?" sakura asked. "i couldn't find a dress, so i might not go." she said with a sad smile. "<em>no she HAS to go." <em>you thought to yourself.

you wore your hat low as they walked out, you walked in and looked around, soon you walked into the back of the store where they haven't entered yet and there it was, a black and blue dress, with a mask that matched with tiny blue gem roses by the eyes. it would be perfect on her. you grab it and pay for it. you disappeared into the little hotel you been staying at and wrapped in up in a box and wrote a letter putting it at the bottom of the box under the dress. soon you will be with kanae again, just two more months. 


	16. Chapter 16

/kanae/  
>"hey kanae, you have a letter. its from ken-ko." kakashi said with a sigh. ken-ko was a 2 years older than you, he had an annoying crush on you trying every way to win your heart. you sighed and walked into the living room. "he doesn't get the hint does he?" kakashi asked as he watch you read the letter. "no..no he doesn't." you said sighing and throwing it away. "you say yes to one little date, and he tries to make you his wife." you mumbled making kakashi laugh. just as you were about to go make lunch there was a knock on the door. you opened it to see a box. "really...really ken-ko?! why?!" you yelled looking around, but didn't see anyone who could have left it. you sighed and brought the box inside to open it. "oh lord what could it be now?" kakashi laughed.<p>

you opened the box to see a beautiful mask along with a dress. you pulled it out and admired it. "oh wow..ken-ko really wants me to go." you said holding the dress against you. "are you sure it was ken-ko? the letter in the box doesn't say his name." kakashi said looking at the letter. "its not even his handwriting." he also said. "then who could want me to go to the ball?" you asked. he shrugged and helped you into the dress. it fit perfectly on you, showing off your body in a classy yet sexy way, and the mask brought out your eyes like no tomorrow. "wow...whoever it was, must really know your type." kakashi said stunned by your beauty. "well...i guess i'll be going to the ball. hey, what did the letter say anyway?" you asked. he handed you the letter. "_you will be mine soon." _you thought in your head as you read to yourself. this sent chills up your spine, but your brushed it off think ken-ko was just being a creep again.

/flashback/  
><em>kakashi has been training you the past week like no tomorrow, he would push you til you felt like you were gonna die, the only rest he would stop and give you a break was to like your music player charger up. finally it died after 8 days and you laid on the ground unable to move. "you are getting better if it makes you feel any better." kakashi smile sitting next to you. you sat up and heaved out a sigh. "can we go home now. its been a week of unstop, i don't see anyone fighting this long without killing someone or letting them kill them." you said. he laughed and helped you up. "you'd be surprise." you guys walked back to the house and sakura was waiting at your door. "sakura? what are you up to?" you asked, she looked up and smiled. "there's a small party going on and its ladies night." she said. "don't you have to be 18 for those?" you asked. "not on sundays." she said and grabbed your hand.<em>

_she dragged you to the little bar where almost every girl was in town. the older ones were sitting down drunk and laughing loudly. some around your age were dancing and flirting with the cuter guys, and some of the younger ones sat near the wall unsure what to do. it seemed like a fun night and sakura walked to the wall and sat near it. "whoa wait a minute you drag me here to sit at a wall? you asked glaring at her. "kanae no one here likes me much." she said looking around. "oh stop it, you are being shy give me a minute." you said and looked for a guy around her age. you saw sasuke chatting with couple of his friends and ran up to him. "sasuke! do me a favor and i'll do one for you." you said grabbing his hand. "ok what?" he asked looking at you, you hated being short he was almost taller than you. "help sakura stop being sigh, i'm sure once she gets out of her shell other guys will be all over her." you said. "...i don't know kanae...i'm not much of a dancer." he said. "please just this once." you begged. "ok fine." he said with a sigh. you smiled and dragged him to sakura. "now you two go dance." you said smiling._

_your plan worked, they danced and soon other boys were asking her to dance with them. sasuke smiled and walked over to his friends. one boy walked up to him and they started talking while looking at you. you then sasuke him shrug and he walked to you. "hey, so for my favor." he said smirking. "oh god what..." you asked. he pointed to the guy who he was just talking to. "ken-ko, has asked me if you'd like to go out to dinner with him." he said smirking._  
><em>end of flashback/_

since that day, ken-ko has been up your ass and tried every trick in the book to get you. you shrugged, maybe tonight you can explain to him that he is trying too hard and should take things slow, he isn't a bad looking guy and he is very sweet. you took the dress off and hung it up in the closet so it didn't get ruined. you got dressed again and went for a walk. while walking you hummed to your ipod and smiled at everyone who waved at you. everyone been so nice to you here you felt like you were finally home. sakura ran up to you and smiled. "so i got a date to the ball." she said pulling your headphones off. "oh sweet, who is the lucky guy?" you asked pausing your song. "rock lee." she said half smiling. "well you don't seem too happy about it." you said laughing. "he is sweet just weird." she said shaking her head. "well if it makes you feel better ken-ko got me a dress so i'll be going." you said patting her head. "YAY." she yelled hugging you. you laughed and hugged her back and waved goodbye.

/itachi/  
>you were on the roof tops watch kanea walking about for the day. she just finished talking to her little pink-haired friend and kept walking to the woods. you followed a few yards away from her as she walked to the lake that in the middle of the woods. she slowly got undressed til she was in nothing but her bra and underwear. you felt your cheeks warm up as you watched her get into the walk, her body has changed, very beautiful. you watched as the water bead down her body and her hair cling to her back. soon you were breathing heavily and feeling really hot. you'd do anything to just touch her right now. so you both heard a stick snap and she ducked into the water to her neck. you hid alittle more into the tree you were in to see a guy walk out of the woods. "ken-ko you scared me!" you heard kanae yell. "aw i'm sorry babe, i saw you walk back here alone and i wanted to make sure you were ok." he said blushing and covering his eyes. "well i'm fine, now you can leave." she said swimming out alittle more to make sure she wasn't exposed. "kanea i wanted to ask you something." ken-ko said still covering his eyes. "ugh, what ken-ko.." she sighed. you saw her reach the edge. she got out and tried drying off, ken-ko looked before blushing and taking off his shirt. "here you can dry yourself with this." he said handing it to her. she blushed alittle and dried off before getting dressed. "i was wondering if you'd go to the ball with me?" he asked blushing more rubbing his neck.<p>

she looked up and smiled. "yes ken-ko i'll go with you since you let me use your shirt and got me a dress." she said handing him back his shirt. "dress?" he asked. "him?!" you whispered. you growled and stared at him. "don't play dumb ken-ko, i'll see you at the ball silly." she said patting his shoulder and walking home. you ran off to the hotel you been staying in. you punched the wall. she thinks he got her the dress...what am i suppose to do now...you thought and thought for a bit then it hit you. you smiled and looked at the calender "soon..."


	17. Chapter 17

/kanae/  
>it was the night of the ball, you had your dress in the box in your hands as you walked to the center where the ball would be held. sakura walked next to you along with ino and ten-ten. you all agreed to get ready at the center. "i'm so excited." ino smiled. you all nodded and talked about how wonderful you plan the night to be. you were all laughing and smiling and then you felt a chill run up your spine. you looked around but could not see anything. you shook it off. "do you think the boys are mad that they couldn't take us here." sakura asked looking a bit sad. you shook your head. "do you wanna look nice for when they show up, or do you wanna get your dress messy before the ball? plus they have flowers that match our flowers with ribbons on them remember?" you said smiling. "good point" ten-ten said. you arrived to the center and walked to one of the spare rooms for you could get ready. you helped the girls with the dresses and hair as they did their make up, then they helped you. you all looked wonderful and stunning. any guy would be jealous of your dates. you all then put on your masks and head to the room where the ball would be held.<p>

/ken-ko/  
>you and sasuke along with rock lee, neji and naruto looked around the room, there were tons of people there already and it hasn't started yet. "hope the girls got here safe." rock lee said in a worry. "don't worry about them, i'm sure they are ok." you said as you put your black mask on, it covered your whole face with a pointed nose and a devilish smile on it with your lips showed. you smiled and looked around for kanae some, there was a back door the lead to a maze garden. you looked around for a few minutes before turning around to head inside. as you turned you bumped into someone. "whoa, i'm sorry b-" before you could finish you felt a sharp pain in your chest. you looked down and noticed a throwing knife was stabbed into you. the person backed you up into the nearest tree, pushing it in deeper. "kanae is mine, you keep your hands off of her, and if you live through this...you keep your mouth shut." a man's voice whispered to you. you started to feel dizzy and coughed up some blood. you feel less pressure on the knife as he stepped back. you feel your flower and your mask yanked from you as you started to black out. "hide him somewhere in the maze, i'm going to go get kanae" he said.<p>

/kanae/  
>you looked around for ken-ko everywhere once you walked into the ballroom, there was no sign of anyone with a blue rose with a black ribbon on it anywhere. you almost gave up and was about to leave thinking he stood you up. you felt a hand, so soft gentle grab yours. you turn to look to see a black mask with a smirk and a blue rose with a black ribbon tucked in the tux pocket. "oh ken-ko, i thought you stood me up." you said smiling. "how could anyone stand up someone like you." he said, his voice...was different, it was smooth and dreamy. made you melt on the inside. soon the music began and he pulled you to his waist holding you close. he began to dance with you slowly turning slowly here and there. you looked up at him and smiled, he smirked looking deep into your eyes. your heart started to beat faster and you blushed knowing he could probably feel it. the music kept playing, the music just seemed to blended into each other as if it was just one long song while you two dance. this had to be a dream...this..this feeling i never felt before or at least that i remembered. you head started to hurt some then you had to push away from ken-ko a bit. "kanae...are you ok?" he asked letting go of you alittle but now holding your arms lightly. "ye-yeah...i'm ok...i think i should get some air." you said. he lead you to the back doors to get some sir with you.<p>

soon your headache stopped and you took a deep breath. "oh god that feels so much better." you said smiling at ken-ko. "what happened?" he asked you. you explained to him what happened with your memory and that your head will hurt when your brain starts to try to remember everthing. "so you started to get some memory just a second again?" he asked, seeming alittle too excited for someone who probably never been in your past. you looked up to the sky. "yeah, its weird. the way we danced, i felt something i never felt before, or at least...i don't remember feeling that way, like i felt like i was in love...ken-ko...do you thin-" you were cut off by being pulled into the maze. "no, ken-ko...thats for later on...we can't go in there yet." you said trying to get him to let go, but his grip was tight around your wrist. he pulled you through the maze til you made it to the middle. he let you go with his back to you as he untied the mask, as he was untying you looked around then gasp. in the middle on the maze stood a statue of the one of the hokages from the past. you then screamed when you notice ken-ko was hanging by his feet from the statue. "KEN-KO...WHO..WHO ARE YOU THEN?!" you screamed the guy who you thought was ken-ko the whole time frighten and scared. you heard ken-ko strain his voice. "kanae...run"

he dropped the mask and turned to look at you, his black eyes now blood red. you were frozen you were too scared to move...he walked slowly to you. "k..kanae r-RUN" ken-ko screamed with his last bit of energy. it snapped you out of your frighten to turn to run but only to be grabbed by the back of your hair...you yelp in pain as your felt him pull her close. "kanae...don't try to run...you won't get fair...just do as i say and i won't have to hurt you too much." the guy said into your ear. it now gave you a slight sickening feeling have his dreamy voice now threatening you. "please stop, your hurting me now..." you whimpered.

/itachi/  
>you whipped her around to look at her yanking off her mask. she gasp as you pulled her hair, pulling her head back some to look at her face. god she was lovely, the years matured her beautifully. he hair golden and gotten longer, her eyes shined the bluest blues, and her figure...i'll keep my thoughts to myself for now. you looked down her body and noticed a mark on her chest, the rest was being covered by her dress. you went to go grab the top of dress but she slapped you and began to struggle. "don't you dare touch me!" she yelled. the slap wasn't enough to hurt, but it was enough to piss you off some. you grabbed her by her throat and pushed her again the wall. she gasped for air as you pulled her top to side. you smirked when you saw your name scarred on her chest. "i finally found you kanae...its been awhile." you looked into her eyes with your red eyes. you started til her eyes slowly closed. you picked her up and you raced back to the hotel. you life long search has ended and you will building a new life with kanae. memories or not.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

/itachi/  
>you made it back to the hotel you were staying in."ah looks like you finally have her." kisame said smiling. "yeah, let's get going before they realize she's no longer at the ball." you said laying her onto your bed. "step outside for a minute, i'm not carrying her around with this dress." you said staring at him. he nods and walked out of the room. you untied her dress and slide it down, wow...not much undergarments. you stared at her laying in nothing but black boy shorts and her stockings and shoes. you shook your head to snap out of the trance you were in. you took off her shoes and slipped her into some of your sweat pants and shirt. you grabbed her and the dress and walked outside. as your walked outside a little bag feel out of the dress, it had an ipod with headphones in it, you tucked the bag in your pocket and handed the dress to kisame. "put this in your bag til we get away from this place before dropping it off. you go east way the throw them off in case they do find the dress." you ordered. he nodded and took off. you placed kanae on your back then put on your robe to keep her warm. hopefully she stays asleep til you get back to the headquarters.<p>

/sasuke/  
>"ok everyone we will have a race to see who can get to the middle of the race quicker. no cheating, no hopping over the walls and no fighting." the hokage said. he then threw his whistle and everyone took off, you on the other hand didn't care much and sat in a tree and watched. its been a good while til you heard a girl scream. you took up and hopped over the walls along with some others. you made it to the middle to see ken-ko hanging upside down. you ran to cut him down and placed him on the ground. "ken-ko! what happened...where's kanae?" you asked him trying to wake him up. be he did not answer. "lets get him to the hospital.." hokage said worried, but he seemed to be hiding something. you looked around for kanae but there was no sign of her. you looked down to find her mask. "kanae..." you whispered.<p>

/itachi/  
>it sun was starting to rise and you needed to rest. you stopped by a wood filled field who you doubt anyone would come bother you. you laid out a blanket and laid kanae on top of it, you then tied her ankle to yours and leaned against a tree, you maybe tired but you have to be alarmed, leaning against the tree helps with both. you kept an eye on kanae before nodding off to sleep.<p>

/kanae/  
>the sun hit your face and bothered you closed eyes. you rolled over and slowly opened the to see trees and bushes around you. you shot up and looked around some more. you where no where at the ball anymore and you knew you were not in the village. you started to get scared and try to get up only to feel your ankle being stuck. you threw away the robe that was covering you to see you were tied to someone's ankle, you followed the leg all the way up to the face of the guy you met last night. you tried so hard not to whimper or make any noise, you noticed a throwing knife around his waist. you gulped and leaned over to reach it. the moment you felt your finger tips on it, a hand grabs you by your wrist, you gasped as the guy pins you down. "i wouldn't do that if i were you, i kidnapped you, there's no telling what i could do to you." he said staring at you, his eyes ever black now, not the red he used on you last night. you were shaking now. he noticed and smirked. "scared? then i wouldn't piss me off again like you did last night..."he growled in your ear. for some odd reason you shivered. he dreamy voice gave you that sickening feel that you didn't understand why. it was like poison, sweet yet deadly. he sat up and started packing everything. he then untied your ankle. he then threw you over his shoulders. "hey i can walk damnit!" you yelled hitting his back. it didn't seem to bother him.<p>

/itachi/  
>you walked for a bit before kisame finally caught up. you and him chatted for bit, you felt your pockets being moved but you brushed it off. soon she was moving around and started to whimper. "what's your problem?" kisame asked kanae. she snapped her head up to look at him. "well, us HUMANS. have these things called bladders, and mine happens to be FULL." she yelled. he growled at her as you stared at him with a threatening look. you sighed and put her down. "go ahead, but don't try to leave. you won't get too far." you said glaring at her. she scoffed as she walked into the woods. man this girl has some attitude issues, this might be fun to see her break down in front of you when she becomes yours again. you smirked at the thought. her being this little miss attitude now, once she remembers you, she'll be on her hands and knees in front of you doing every little thing you say. "itachi...itachi!" you heard kisame's voice yell at you. "she's on the move!" he yelled again chasing her. "damnit, this girl." you growled as you sped to where she was. you reached into your pockets for your knives. "damnit! she took my knives...and her ipod?" you thought aloud...oh..so this is the game we will play little kanae...well let the games begin.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

/kanae/  
>you ran as fast as you could, even tripping and falling. you cried out as you twisted your ankle. "fuck!" you yelled. you looked up to see that they were getting close and you could not run anymore. you hurried and placed your headphone on your ears and turned on the music. the moment the music turned on you felt the earth and everything around you become one. the blue guy jumped a few yards away and then the other guy. they were talking but you couldn't hear them over the music. you got one of the knives you stole ready for anything. soon the blue guy disappeared then appeared next to you. you jumped before he could hit you with his huge sword. you moved with the music dodging him even stabbing him a few times. you smirked every time he stopped moving when you stabbed him to cry out in pain. you couldn't hear it but you could see it.<p>

/itachi/  
>impressive, seems like she has gotten better over the years. well, with the music that is. without it, she's pretty much useless, but i'm not gonna tell anyone that. she moved so lovely, just like last night at the ball. you knew she was feeling something, the way she looked at you, the way her heart pounded. you shook your head when you saw kisame fly toward you. you dodge just in time. "fuck, itachi, i thought you said she was worthless when fighting!" he yelled. you smirked and ran at her. she stared at you a bit as you two fought, you two were almost dancing. she managed to cut you a few times but in the end, you grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into a tree knocked her headphones out of her ears along with her breath as she gasped. you squeezed your hand tight blocking again air and blood flow in her neck. "i told you not to do anything stupid. i'll punish you later on kanae, for now...sleep." you whispered tried to stare into her eyes to send her to your "little world" but she kept looking away as she struggled. you growled and tighten your hand. she'd pass out from air lose if anything at the moment. soon her struggles slowly stopped and she became limp. you picked her up and looked at kisame. he nodded and you two headed back to the headquarters.<p>

later that night, you finally arrived. pain was in the little den with most of the girls laughing and dining. he noticed you and kanae and smiled. "ah itachi, i see you have found her." he said standing up to hug you. you growled lowly and glared. he smirked and stepped back. "go lay her in your room for now and i'll have the girl go see if there's a place in their little apartment we have for them in the back." you nodded and went to your room with her. you laid her on your bed, you watched her sleep and noticed the bruising on her neck. you felt kinda bad for it but you shook it off and went to pain's office. "she's very lovely itachi." pain said smirking. "the girl's said they have a spare room for her to stay in, you know i don't allow the ladies into the main build after certain hours." he said laying his feet on his desk. "i don't care about your rules pain, she's mine, she'll be staying in my room-" you were cut off by him slamming his hand onto the desk. "excuse me, itachi? you wanna run that by me again." he growled. your eyes turned red. "she's mine...she'll stay in my room. fuck. you." you growled back. he glared. "tough shit, if i let you keep her then, i have to let everyone keep their mistresses in their rooms-" you cut him off. "SHE IS NOT A MISTRESS!" you yell now having a knife to his throat. he stared at you then smirked. "oh...a friend? a childhood sweetheart? maybe future wife?" he asked. you glared more only making him laugh.

'i'll make you a deal. she stays in the apartment til she gets her memory back, after that, you can do as you please with her." he said, heading you two keys. "normally i have the guys ask to go see their mistress, but since she's yours, i guess you can see her whenever you please. one key opens the building door, the other her door." he said winking. "don't use this kindness to an advantage. she's welcome to stay the night with you till we get her room set up. you and kisame can take her and his mistress shopping for clothes and such, just put it on my tab." he said smiling. you took the keys and nodded. you began to walk out of the building. "oh itachi, keep an eye out on her, never know what will happen around here." he said smirking. you growled. "if ANYONE touches her, i'll kill them. that goes for you too." you threatened slamming the door. you marched to your room and slammed the door. you looked at your bed forgetting kanae was her. she was awake now and staring at you. "what do you want from me? money? ransom? sex?" she asked shaking now knowing you are more powerful then her. you almost wanted to smirk but you shook it out of your mind.

/kanae/  
>"no kanae..." he said softly. the first time of hearing him not growl and yell. he sat down next to you. "look, i know this is gonna be hard to do, and if it does happen it might make you love me again or want nothing to do with me..." he said looking down alittle. "what are you saying...?" you asked him. "my name is itachi uchiha...we were...childhood sweethearts when we were younger...i been looking for you for so long and i finally found you, i know you lost your memory and if it comes back i'm hoping you can look past all that i done and love me again...until then i want you here with me and i want your memory back of us." he explained. you shook your head. "wh..what? we were boyfriend and girlfriend? how?! the moment i met you, you kidnap me and threaten me and hurt me! why should i even try loving you now than i did in my past?!" you yelled hitting him with a pillow. he snatched the pillow away and pinned you down. "kanae...if you don't want anything to do with me now or later thats fine. but you arn't going anywhere, so why not use this advantage to get back your memory..." he said now growling. "get off of me!" you yelled. struggling and kicking your legs. he kept staring at you til he closed his eyes and laid ontop of you, he didn't crush you but you couldn't move. "uchiha!" you yelled but he was sound asleep. you growled loudly. now what...am i suppose to wait til he gets off of me then make a run for it? uugghh this is so annoying! you laid there for hours waiting for him to move, but he just laid there... you looked down at him, he...looks so peaceful sleeping...so kind and sweet...maybe...you two were lovers? you sighed and closed your eyes. i'll try to find a way home tomorrow...<p> 


	20. Chapter 20(steamy)

/kanae/  
>you ran as fast as you could, even tripping and falling. you cried out as you twisted your ankle. "fuck!" you yelled. you looked up to see that they were getting close and you could not run anymore. you hurried and placed your headphone on your ears and turned on the music. the moment the music turned on you felt the earth and everything around you become one. the blue guy jumped a few yards away and then the other guy. they were talking but you couldn't hear them over the music. you got one of the knives you stole ready for anything. soon the blue guy disappeared then appeared next to you. you jumped before he could hit you with his huge sword. you moved with the music dodging him even stabbing him a few times. you smirked every time he stopped moving when you stabbed him to cry out in pain. you couldn't hear it but you could see it.<p>

/itachi/  
>impressive, seems like she has gotten better over the years. well, with the music that is. without it, she's pretty much useless, but i'm not gonna tell anyone that. she moved so lovely, just like last night at the ball. you knew she was feeling something, the way she looked at you, the way her heart pounded. you shook your head when you saw kisame fly toward you. you dodge just in time. "fuck, itachi, i thought you said she was worthless when fighting!" he yelled. you smirked and ran at her. she stared at you a bit as you two fought, you two were almost dancing. she managed to cut you a few times but in the end, you grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into a tree knocked her headphones out of her ears along with her breath as she gasped. you squeezed your hand tight blocking again air and blood flow in her neck. "i told you not to do anything stupid. i'll punish you later on kanae, for now...sleep." you whispered tried to stare into her eyes to send her to your "little world" but she kept looking away as she struggled. you growled and tighten your hand. she'd pass out from air lose if anything at the moment. soon her struggles slowly stopped and she became limp. you picked her up and looked at kisame. he nodded and you two headed back to the headquarters.<p>

later that night, you finally arrived. pain was in the little den with most of the girls laughing and dining. he noticed you and kanae and smiled. "ah itachi, i see you have found her." he said standing up to hug you. you growled lowly and glared. he smirked and stepped back. "go lay her in your room for now and i'll have the girl go see if there's a place in their little apartment we have for them in the back." you nodded and went to your room with her. you laid her on your bed, you watched her sleep and noticed the bruising on her neck. you felt kinda bad for it but you shook it off and went to pain's office. "she's very lovely itachi." pain said smirking. "the girl's said they have a spare room for her to stay in, you know i don't allow the ladies into the main build after certain hours." he said laying his feet on his desk. "i don't care about your rules pain, she's mine, she'll be staying in my room-" you were cut off by him slamming his hand onto the desk. "excuse me, itachi? you wanna run that by me again." he growled. your eyes turned red. "she's mine...she'll stay in my room. fuck. you." you growled back. he glared. "tough shit, if i let you keep her then, i have to let everyone keep their mistresses in their rooms-" you cut him off. "SHE IS NOT A MISTRESS!" you yell now having a knife to his throat. he stared at you then smirked. "oh...a friend? a childhood sweetheart? maybe future wife?" he asked. you glared more only making him laugh.

'i'll make you a deal. she stays in the apartment til she gets her memory back, after that, you can do as you please with her." he said, heading you two keys. "normally i have the guys ask to go see their mistress, but since she's yours, i guess you can see her whenever you please. one key opens the building door, the other her door." he said winking. "don't use this kindness to an advantage. she's welcome to stay the night with you till we get her room set up. you and kisame can take her and his mistress shopping for clothes and such, just put it on my tab." he said smiling. you took the keys and nodded. you began to walk out of the building. "oh itachi, keep an eye out on her, never know what will happen around here." he said smirking. you growled. "if ANYONE touches her, i'll kill them. that goes for you too." you threatened slamming the door. you marched to your room and slammed the door. you looked at your bed forgetting kanae was her. she was awake now and staring at you. "what do you want from me? money? ransom? sex?" she asked shaking now knowing you are more powerful then her. you almost wanted to smirk but you shook it out of your mind.

/kanae/  
>"no kanae..." he said softly. the first time of hearing him not growl and yell. he sat down next to you. "look, i know this is gonna be hard to do, and if it does happen it might make you love me again or want nothing to do with me..." he said looking down alittle. "what are you saying...?" you asked him. "my name is itachi uchiha...we were...childhood sweethearts when we were younger...i been looking for you for so long and i finally found you, i know you lost your memory and if it comes back i'm hoping you can look past all that i done and love me again...until then i want you here with me and i want your memory back of us." he explained. you shook your head. "wh..what? we were boyfriend and girlfriend? how?! the moment i met you, you kidnap me and threaten me and hurt me! why should i even try loving you now than i did in my past?!" you yelled hitting him with a pillow. he snatched the pillow away and pinned you down. "kanae...if you don't want anything to do with me now or later thats fine. but you arn't going anywhere, so why not use this advantage to get back your memory..." he said now growling. "get off of me!" you yelled. struggling and kicking your legs. he kept staring at you til he closed his eyes and laid ontop of you, he didn't crush you but you couldn't move. "uchiha!" you yelled but he was sound asleep. you growled loudly. now what...am i suppose to wait til he gets off of me then make a run for it? uugghh this is so annoying! you laid there for hours waiting for him to move, but he just laid there... you looked down at him, he...looks so peaceful sleeping...so kind and sweet...maybe...you two were lovers? you sighed and closed your eyes. i'll try to find a way home tomorrow...<p>

/itachi/  
>you woke up laying next to kanae with your arms around her. she was sound asleep, you snuggled more into her. you could smell her perfume that was fading off from the ball the other night, but even then she smelt heavenly, her skin was so soft to the touch. you rubbed her arms and her stomach that the shirt exposed. she moaned lightly in her sleep catching you off guard. she pressed herself more to you closing all any space together you two. now everything was touch. her head on your neck, back to your chest, and...well, you felt yourself getting hot and was pressing against her ass. she was sending you over the edge. you started off rubbing her legs now while kissing her neck. she moaned alittle more slightly grinding on you now. you held back your groans and moans. you sighed slightly and pulled down her pants and took off her shirt rolling her over on her back. this time it woke her up.<p>

/kanae/  
>you wake up feeling very hot and being rolled over. you looked up to see itachi on top of you and only in your bra and panties. "wh..what the hell itachi?!" you snapped trying to lean up. he pinned your down grinding into you while biting your neck. god why does this feel so nice. you moaned but tried pushing him away. you knew what he wanted but your weren't ready. "itachi please...stop, i'm...i'm not ready to do any of this." you whimpered. "what you never had anything like this before?" he asked while kissing your chest. "n..no." you said blushing. "ok...i won't go too far, but let me make you feel good..." he ordered. you shook your head. "i will not enter anything without your say so and your bra and panties stay on. fair?" he said. you didn't want to stop feeling good but you were nervous and didn't want to trust him. "you have my word." he whispered in your ear.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21(steamy)

/kanae/  
>you gulped as you felt him get off you for a minutes. "i won't hurt you, unless you want me to." he said smirking. you blushed and looked around. he lifted your hands to the bed frame and tied your hands with a black silk scarf. you laid there and let him, trusting him. he sat next to you. "but...are you expecting anything in return?" you asked looking at him. "your trust, for you to feel good and for you to do as i say so i can keep you safe here." he said. you nodded slightly unsure but you did not what to upset him or anyone and if he could keep you safe...then why not try to be on his good side, he did kidnap you nonetheless. he smirked and then blindfolded you. "just say stop if i go too far. i don't want you uncomfortable." he whispered into your ear. this made you shiver. you were now helpless, only trusting his words.<p>

/itachi/  
>you noticed she was shaking a little, nervous for this must be her first time. "tell me kanae, you told me this is your first time with anything like this." you stated. "yes?" she answered. "have you...played with yourself?" you asked, trying to understand if she has ever been pleasured. "i..i never really had some time to myself to try it..." she said, you can see the blush on her cheek. "so you never had an orgasm before?" you said trancing your fingers up and down her arms and sides. she shivered to your touch. "no..no sir." she whimered. that whimpered caught you off guard, if you weren't being so nice and trying to make her feel good and earn her trust when she's in a helpless stage, you would tear her apart. you cleared your throat and rubbing your fingers lightly on her neck. "would you like me to give you one?" you asked. she seemed unease. "i'll still keep my word about your bra and panties unless you say so, and when not enter anything inside you." you said. she thought then nodded. "ok, now relax." you said smirking.<p>

/steamy/  
>itachi/  
>you removed your shirt, you knew this was gonna be too hot for you. you lifted her legs so that they were wrapped around your waist and started rubbing her arms and shoulders lightly, almost massaging her. she gave off little sighs arching her back alittle. you watched her as you moved to her chest, you placed your hands slowly on her chest squeezing lightly and rotating them. she begin to moan now blushing while biting her lip, god she looked so hot right now. you leaned down kissing her neck nipping lightly."mm uchiha." she sighed in your ear. this made you growl and bite her neck a little harder. she gasped and arched her back. you warp one arm around her waist not grinding into her. she moaned louder as you now sat up and grabbed her hips rubbing your hands up and down her sides. she bite her lip again. it was taking every ounce of your energy not to just savage her body right now. you began to rub her thighs as you kissed the skin on her chest that was exposed. "oh uchiha." she moaned arched her back.<p>

/kanae/  
>oh god everything he was doing to you felt so dirty, but felt so good and so far he as kept his word. now he was rubbing your thighs and kissing your tummy. you felt so hot you were panting and moans kept slipping right out of you. soon he stopped and untied you. were you done? did you have an orgasm? it wasn't as magical as everyone said it was. "would you like to try something?" he asked. "um..what is it?" you asked back. "been spanked?" he asked again, you can hear the smirk in his voice. "w..will it hurt?" you asked. "alittle, if it gets to be too much just let me know." he said. you thought about it, and if he keeps his words then you don't see why not. you nodded and felt him roll you over. he rubbed his hand again one cheek, then you heard a loud pop. your ass cheek stung and you whimpered, but strangely it felt nice. "you ok?" he asked. "yes sir." you answered blushing. "so you have a bit of a kinky side huh?" he mocked at you. you hid your face in the bed. he chuckled and grabbed your hair making you stand up to bend over the bed giving you another smack on the other cheek. you moaned out this time gripping the bed sheets. "mmm good girl." he whispered in your ear making you shiver. he popped you a few more times before you knew it you were panting.<p>

/itachi/  
>she legs were shakes and you can tell she was getting wetter. "please uchiha. i'm so hot, i can't handle it anymore." she began to beg. "oh, are we being?" you teased her sliding your hand in between her legs. she was soaked. "i haven't made you cum yet sweet kanae." you smirked. "oh god." she whispered. "do you still want to?" you asked kissing her neck. "please." she whispered. "mmm i like this begging, beg some more." you ordered popping her alittle harder. she gasped as her knees bucked. " uchiha." she began, you grabbed her hair pulling her up to you so you could whisper in her ear. "say my name..." you forced her back onto the bed, giving her more pops "ITACHI! PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME CUM." she moaned loudly. oh god that did it. you forced her on her back and opened her legs. "this might be a little harder and longe since i'm on touch your skin." you explained, she nodded. you took off her blindfold and looked her in the eyes. "i want you to look at me when you cum though."<p>

/kanae/  
>you stared at him, he was shirtless and sweaty, he looked like a god right now and you were at his mercy. "yes sir." you said panting. he smirk. oh god that smirk of his was icing on the cake for you. he placed himself between your legs lifting one leg over his shoulder rubbing it and kissing your inner thigh. his other hand placed itself on the outside of your pants and he began rubbing slowly. you arched your back. oh god this was so much. "itachi!" you moaned out. "feel good kanae?" he asked smirking. you nodded, he began to rub faster and harder. you arched your back again gripping the sheets as you felt something building up in your stomach. "itachi itachi itachi!" you whimpered out. "whats wrong?" he asked. "i...i feel funny in my tummy and that i have the need to scream." you said blushing. he chuckled. "your about to cum sweetheart." he said. he laid your leg down and placed his hand that he wasn't using over your mouth. "ready?" he asked. all you could do was nodded. he began again, this time alot harder and faster. you arched your back as your screams were being muffled. "look at me kanae...just let it happen. release the tension." he ordered. you looked into his eyes screaming into his hand as you felt more and more close. "that's it, come on kanae, cum for me." he smirk. before you could be think about how hot he was being right now, you felt a hot rushing gush from between your legs and you arched your back screaming more into his hand.<p>

/itachi/  
>you watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body shook as she came. you let go of her and dipped your head between her legs. "i'm sorry kanae i have to taste you." you said push her panties to the side, and licking her soaking wet area. "ITACHI!" she yelled. "shhh, i know but i needed to know." you said licking her more. "oh god itachi...don't stop." she whimpered. you smirked and kept cleaning her with your tongue. she was so sweet and soaked. soon you were done with her down there and fixed her panties. you laid her on the bed better and covered her in the blankets. "sorry if i made you uncomfortable at the end." you apologized. "its ok, it felt really nice...maybe next time...i can be naked?" she asked. "oh, already planning a next time?" you smirked. "n..no!" she lied hiding her face. you chuckled and pulled her close whispering into her ear. "we can do whatever you like next time, just remember you have to do as i say from now on." you kissed her neck as she nodded. "get some rest. i'm taking you shopping with some of the other girls in the morning." you ordered. she smiled and kissed your cheek. "thank you for not hurting me and my trust itachi." she said. "you're welcome." you snuggled her and you both fell asleep.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

/kanae/  
>"wake up." you heard a growling itachi. you wake up staring at him. he seemed colder today. "are..you ok?" you asked him. "don't speak to me unless i tell you to." he barked. you it spooked you a bit but you nodded. "go shower." he ordered. you stood up quick to rush to his bathroom. before you could he grabbed you by the hair. "when you are in my room, you crawl like the pet you are. you are mine...you do as i say." he hissed in your ear. you wanted to cry, this is not the same itachi from last night. you held back your tears a did as he said. you crawled to the bathroom, you could feel his eyes on you. you reached the bathroom and showered washing your hair and body. he entered to place a towel and some of his clothes for you to wear. "i..itachi...m..may i ask you something?" you asked him peeking out from the curtain. "what.." he snapped. "w..why are you acting so different this morning..." you asked him gulping. he stared at you and sighed walking to you placing his hand on your cheek softly. "others will try to steal you from me if they see how i treat you like i did last night, i want you use to this side. i do not mean to be harsh or hateful to you..." he said kissing your forehead. you nodded. "plus i will be your Dom (for those who don't understand i will explain at the end of this chapter), i am preparing you for what you will encounter later on." he added. you wide eyed him. "i..i don't remember agreeing to this itachi, i'm not ok wit-" before you could finish he grabbed your throat and pinned you to the wall. "i did not ask if you were ok with it...you will do as i say." he barked. you gasped as he tightened his hand. "and besides, you'll love it later on." he smirked nipping your ear. you blushed as he let you go. "now get dressed... we need to go." he ordered leaving the room.<p>

you cried as you dried off and got dressed. you walked out and quickly got on your hands and knees. "good girl. now come here and meet someone." he say smirking. you crawled to where he pointed which was next to him. kisame was there with a girl doing the same as you. "kanae, meet kitako, i think of all the girls you two will be good friends." itachi said. "h..hi" you shyly said. "hi! i'm kitako, i'm kisame's pet. you're so pretty!" kitako said bubbly. you smiled and nodded. "ok...you two stand up and head to the closest village and get this main things on the list, once you get those, whatever time you have left you can get your girly shit." kisame said handing kitako a list. "yes sir!" kitako said kissing kisame cheek. "ooh and can you get me sweets?" kisame asked. "yes sir!" kitako smiled. she grabbed your hand and rushed outside with you. "come one, this will be fun!" she giggled.

you two took a horse and buggy good hour before coming to a nice village. "ok, we need training clothes, normal clothes, weapons and itachi seems to want to get you a nice dress. oohhh, also need to get you a bed set, dresser, bathroom items, and other stuff" she said looking at the list. "o..ok." you shyly said. "hey...stop being shy." she said smiling. "i'm sorry...i'm just new to this whole dom/pet thing." you said. "ah i see, well i'll tell you about it as we look around." she smiled more. kitako had bright purple hair with green eyes. she was alittle taller than you. she explained that they keep pets for their pleasure and that its rare for one of the members to call you their pet, it also secertly give them the strength to want to fight harder, as in you were in danger. plus if they are ready to keep the bloodline going you were to be the one baring the children. "whoa..whoa..whoa, kids?!" you said loudly in a shock. "well yea...no one in the members really have a good bloodline going, you are kept to help it regrow and such." she said smiling. "do you and kisame have...kids?" you asked. "oh no, not yet, we don't use protection, it happens when it happens, you just go with it." she said shrugging. oh god...kids...with itachi...the more and more you hear about it the more and more you are kinda not happy about it. "does...other memebers have kids?" you asked. "oh not yet, they are all too busy training to be worried about kids. we don't have sex as much as you think you will. its like once in a blue moon." she said smiling. you sighed. "i'm sure itachi will talk to you more about it before you two get too far into the whole idea." she said. "i hope so." you whispered.

after getting things on the list kitako jumped up and down. "yyaayy now its time for some real shopping." she giggled. she went and got you make up and some other random clothes, even went to a sex shop for some interesting looking clothes. "you'll see why later." she said with a wink. you blushed and she got more things. soon the sun was starting to go down and kitako looked a bit nervous. "we should head back, its getting alittle late and its dangerous out here at night." she explained. you nodded and you two started heading back. it was getting darker and it seemed you two got lost. "oh...this isn't good..." you said. "it'll be ok, i'll just head back to the village and the guys will come get up, they won't be happy but it's better us get hurt." she said turning the horse around. just then you two were ambushed. you and kitako screamed as they yanked you from the buggy. "ah, these two are very nice." one said breathing on your. "let go of us!" you yelled struggling. they laughed and began to grope and grab your two. pinning you down and ripping your clothes. you both struggled and screamed feeling helpless. tears ran down your eyes but before you could scream again. you felt the men being yanked off of and you heard loud screams and flesh being ripped and sliced. "OH KISAME!" kitako yelled. you looked up to see itachi clearing off his sword. kitako stood up and ran to kisame crying into his chest. "are you two hurt?" kisame asked. "i'm ok, i think kanae is shaken up though." kitako said smiling. itachi walked over and kneeled to you, his back was toward the other two. "kanae...are you ok?" he asked you. you looked up with see no emotion in his face but a slight worry in her eyes. all you could do was bury your face into his chest and sob. "aww poor thing...i'm sorry kisame, i took the wrong turn..." kitako said looking down. "its ok little one. you two are safe, lets head home." kisame said lifting her onto the buggy. itachi picked you and sat next to kitako who watched as kisame led the horse back home. itachi hid you in his rode stroking your hair. "its ok kanae. we're safe now." kitako said kissing your forehead. you kept crying until you fell asleep.

/itachi/  
>you made it home and carried kanae to your room. you laid her on the bed and watched as she slept alittle bit before going to shower. you cleaned off the blood and washed everything else. you then heard the door opened. "oh itachi! i'm so sorry i didn't know you were in here. i'm sorry!" kanae yelled. "kanae...get undressed and get in here." you said sternly. you heard her gulp and heard whatever was left of her clothes hit the ground. you saw the curtains being pushed to the side and she stood there looking at you. "y..yes itachi?" she asked. you smirked at her and started to wash her, she blushed when you touched her chest and between her legs. "i..itachi..." her muttered. "hmm?" you answered "about...you being my dom...kitako explained it to me...c..can we talk about it?" she asked. you nodded and cleaned off the soap off of her and stepped out wrapped a towel around you then her. you carried her to the bed and laid next to her. you two talked about what was to be done and how she felt. you both came to agreements. she smiled now knowing everything will be ok as long as she rules your request and rules. "but you do know, there will be punishments if you misbehave." you said looking at her in her eyes. "y..yes sir..." she blushed. you smirked and kissed her forehead. "night kanae." you said pulling her to you. "goodnight itachi." she yawned and fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>BDSM is a term most often used to describe a range of sexual activities <span> , but it's also an approach to sex and sex play. The term comes from three other acronyms:**

**B&D, which stands for bondage and discipline**

**D/s, which stands for dominance and submission**

**S&M, which stands for sadism and masochism**

**BDSM isn't primarily a clinical term used by medical or health care professionals; it's more often a term used by people to describe their own sexual practices, and sometimes used by others to denounce the way others choose to have sex.**

**There isn't one accepted definition for BDSM. A very general definition might be that BDSM is a form of sexual expression that involves the willing and consensual exchange of power. Notice that the definition is "sexual expression" and not just sexual activities. A lot of people who engage in BDSM talk about the fact that most of it happens in your mind, and often the sexual activities you can see are the least interesting aspect of the action. And notice the key words "willing" and "consensual." BDSM is not a term that describes any behavior that person is forced or pressured into peforming.**


	23. Chapter 23(little bit of bdsm)

/kanae/  
>itachi shook you awake and handed you some clothes. "get dressed, i'm training you today." he ordered. you looked up at him "training?" you asked. "yes, now get dressed." he barked. you stood up quickly and get dressed. he took you the back of the building. there was a huge field and a lake, more toward the end was like a little apartments. "that's where you'll be staying soon." he said handing you knives and throwing stars. "ummm...itachi...can i have my ipod?" you asked. he seemed unhappy that you asked but handed it to you anyways. he told to try you best to get his knife out of his hand. you nodded and turned on your ipod. you two danced around each other, you tried hard but he was much better than you, he even cut you a few times, smirking when you got really mad. after fours hours, you finally did it. you fell to your knees and smiled. "ok took you awhile now try it without your ipod." he said opening his hand for you to hand it over. "n..no i can't fight without itachi.." you said clinging onto it. "excuse me..." he said staring at you. he seemed pissed now. he walked closer to you. "hand it over." he ordered. "no!" you said now getting pissed. he growled at you. "damnit kanae i'm trying to help you now hand it over!" he said now yelling. "if you want to help me you'd let me use my ipod!" you yelled back. his eyes turned red and he grabbed you by the throat snatching the ipod out of your hand. "ok you want to use it to learn to fight ok fine." he said letting you go. "say you become a great ninja with your ipod. but oh no, they manage to knock it out of your ears, or it dies." he said slamming it to the ground breaking it to million pieces. you gasp as he stomps on it. "now what kanae...now what are you going to do? you're worthless now...can't fight. you'll die..." he said staring at you.<p>

you felt tears fill your faces. "get up kanae and do it again..." he ordered. you just sat there staring at your broken ipod. " .kanae." he growled. you still didn't moves. he walked to you and picked you. "KA-"he began yell, only to have you punch him in the mouth, taking a knife trying to stab him, he dodge you and threw you back to check his lip. he was bleeding. you realized what you did and ran inside to his room hiding under his bed. "KANAE! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled opening the door and slamming it. he looked around then looked at the bed he walked over and reached under and grabbed you, you screamed struggling to get away. he pulled you to him and covered your mouth glaring at you. "i believe punishment is in session NOW." he said sternly. you whimpered now crying. he stood you up and undressed you taping your mouth shut. "now you told me not to uses knifes, so i'll do as you wish but i will not be nice about the other things." he said hand cuffing you to some chains that hooked to the ceiling. you struggled to get free as your cries were muffled. he sat on his bed and watched you for awhile, probably thinking of what he should do to you.

/bdsm play/  
>(you can look up the items if you are not sure what they are)<br>you finally gave up struggling and cried awhile looking down. "are you done?" you heard him say. you sniffled not looking at him. he stood up and walked over to you taking off his rode. all he had on was black sweat pants and a fishnet shirt. he stood in front of you crossing his arms. "i'm disappointed in you, i thought i had your trust, i'm here to help you get better at your training, and you hit me and try to attack. though i'll admit nice punch but it was uncall for." he said walking to his closet. he pulls out a crop whip, smacking it on his hand. the loud pop made you whimper loudly and struggle more. "stop it, if you just do as i say from now, it won't hurt as bad." he growled walking back to you. you stopped struggling crying some more. "look at me..." he said. you look up slowly to you. "spread your legs." he ordered. you did slowly scared of what he'd do to you. he slid the crop whip up and down your inner thighs, switching before he'd hit your crotch. then he popped your thigh. the sting hurt making you close your legs and whimpered loudly. "open them!" he barked grabbing your hair. you screamed at him though you were still muffled. he started popping your legs very fast in different place, once you felt one sting, another would show up then another. soon he dropped the whip and watched you dance in pain. once you were done, you were sobbing and he took you down, carrying you to the bed and took off the tape. he held you as you sobbed more into his chest as he rubbed your legs, soothing them. "its done now...shh." he whispered rocking you.

/bdsm done/  
>itachi/  
>she clinged to you as you saw the bruises showing, she slowly stopped crying and her clings loosened. you sat her up and get her dressed. "now...lets go train some more." he said softly to her. she didn't say anything but followed you. you reached outside and handed her a knife. "same things...knock it out of me hand." she nodded. you ran at her as she just stood there. before you could even blink you were kicked acrossed the field you looked up to see her still standing there...with now two knives in her hand...<p>

/weeks later/  
>kanae has gotten better and better at her trying, she no longer uses the ipod, we started adding weighs to her ankles to help her move faster when she has none on. you have been punishing her here and there for her attitude but you always rewarded her when she was good. her and kitako have become friends and she has met the other pets as well, but her and kitako are like was a relaxing day. well after you had to move kanae in with the rest of the pets. pain was starting to get annoyed with you and her always together. you and kanae walked to her room and you took off her blindfold, showing her what you done with her room. its was a dark, calming feeling to the room. the lights bright enough to look like candles. she looked around looking happy. "wow i get my own room!" she said excitingly. you nodded, know you won't be holding her most nights anymore. you patted her head and she hugged you. "by the time the sun comes up you must be dress for training everyday but fridays am i understood?" you said looking at her. she looked up and nodded. you then turned around and walked out the door.<p>

/kanae/  
>as itachi walked out kitako walked in jumping up and down. "yay we're house members now!" she yelled hugging you. you giggled and hugged her back. "put your swimsuit on we're gong to the pool." she said throwing you a swimsuit. you nodded and changed. she dragged you through the buiding to the back yard. it had a hot spring with a waterfall and a normal pool next to it. there were little bamboo tress and flowers all around. "nice isn't it?" kitako asked looking at you. you nodded and hopped into the hot spring, it was warm and relaxing. she followed, you two splashed and played around for awhile before sitting and talking. soon you heard the gate opening and itachi and kisame walked over. "hi kisame!" kitako said smiling. "hey little one." kisame said smiling back, itachi didn't seem happy as he took off his clothing. you blushed at him as he walked over to you sitting next to you. kitako sat next to you on the other side with kisame on her side. you had small talk with itachi and more talking with kitako.<p>

"so itachi, have you and kanae done anything yet?" kisame asked smirking. "what do you mean?" you asked looking at him strangely. "have you two fucked yet?" kitako blurted out. you blushed and shook her head. "i don't think she's ready for all that yet kisame." itachi said smirking, making you blush more. kisame laughed while kitako hugged you. "maybe we should show her how, huh guys?" kitako said winking at itachi and kisame. kisame chuckled while itachi smirked. "if you two wanna put on a show be our guest." itachi said grabbing you and setting you between his legs. "you will watch this kanae, or you will be punished." itachi whispered in your ear.


End file.
